Normal Meeting Abnormal
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: When Bella meets Edward for the first time at Forks High, she instantly knows he's something more than human. But, how is the man from the time capsule she found still alive, almost 100 years later? All BPOV, is a partner story with Abnormal Meeting Normal, explains more inside the chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, new story! Actually, kinda two. Let me explain.**

**This story, Normal Meeting Abnormal, is all in Bella's POV. It's partner story, Abnormal Meeting Normal, will be all in Edward's POV, and it's chapters will follow on from each other. So, you read the chapter from this story first, then the one from Edward, then Bella, then Edward, and so on. Make sense?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella:**

_**12 years old;**_

"Mum! Why do I have to do gardening?" I whined to my mother. I was 12 years old, and I would much rather be sat inside, in the cool, reading my favourite book, rather than be outside in the ridiculous heat, digging up the garden.

"You need to get out more. Fresh air is good for you once in a while." Renee, my mother tells me. She gets a new hobby ever week, and this week, it's gardening.

"Fine." I huff, and pick up the shovel and begin digging in the far corner of the garden, the only area with shade. My pale skin isn't from lack of being in the sun, I've always been pale. In the sun, I only burn. Not fun.

I've been digging for what feels like an eternity, I'm not even too sure why I'm digging, when my shovel hits something. I'm scared, because it's probably an important water pipe or electricity wire. I duck down, and look into the small hole, which felt like it should be bigger from all the digging, and saw a metal box. Out of curiosity, I dug a little bit more, so that I could get to the box. I looked around, and saw my mum must have gone inside, and pulled out the box.

I thought it might need unlocking, but it didn't, it was just a bit stiff to open originally. Once inside, I saw it had old fashioned newspaper clippings, a picture, and an old looking diary. It was a time capsule! I firstly looked at the newspaper clippings, and saw it was a small article, with a name circle. Underneath, in an elegant script, was the writing 'An article about my father and I'. Next, I looked at the picture, and it had a picture of a boy, with bronze and coppery coloured hair, bright, emerald green eyes, and fairly pale. He was smiling, looking very happy, but his smile was slightly crooked. I turned the picture over, and it said his name was Edward Anthony Masen, and that this picture was taken on his 17 birthday, which was June 20th, 1918.

Quickly, I ran inside, taking the box with me, and went straight to my bedroom. I said to my mother that I was taking a shower, so she didn't mind. I read through parts of the diary, and it was Edward telling whoever about his life, his hobbies, and his friends. He said he liked playing piano, and that recently his father had being trying to 'find him an appropriate suitor for marriage'. I giggled at that part, as Edward didn't seem too happy about this.

_**17 years old;**_

"Are you sure you'll be alright, honey?" My mother asked, for possibly the millionth time. I'd decided to move to Forks, as I hadn't seen my father in a while, and my mum and her new husband Phil would be moving around a lot. It would be much either for everyone.

"Yes, I'll be fine mum. Honestly." I told her, and then my flight was called. I picked up my backpack, hugged my mum, and then went to get on the plane. Once I was seated, I looked again at the picture of Edward. Call me crazy, but ever since I found his picture, he's been good to talk to. Yes, I talk to a picture. It's good though, I tell him everything, and, even though I know the real man is most likely dead, it's still comforting to imagine he's listening.

After the long plane journey, of which I spent most of the time reading, I finally arrive in Forks. Looking out the airport windows, Forks is just like I remember. Green.

"Isabella?" Charlie, I mean, my dad, asks me.

"Yeah, but I'm mostly called Bella now." I tell him. He just nods in response, and leads me out to his car. His _police_ car. Ah well, way to make an impression, I suppose, arriving in a police car.

"It only about half an hour to my place." Charlie, dad, tells me. I must remember to call him dad, not Charlie.

"Ok, dad." I say, and I think I see him smile. Just a little.

Eventually, we arrive at a pretty looking two story house, surrounded by forest. Dad helps me bring in my suitcase, and carry it up to my bedroom. Just as we get inside, it starts raining. I smile, 'cause I've always loved the rain. It's relaxing; calming.

"I'll just let you unpack, than." Dad says, before leaving me alone in my room. I guess, like me, he's not much of a talker.

I go to sleep early that night, tired from travelling and dreading my first day at my new school tomorrow. I never really fit into my previous school, and I know I'm rubbish meeting new people. I'm incredibly awkward and shy. I sense dad is the same.

************NMA************

I wake up way too early, nerves I guess, and slowly get dressed. I'm not a morning person. I settle on wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a thick jacket. It is pretty cold here.

I eat a small breakfast, before panicking about how I'm going to get to school. I wouldn't want to walk, as I don't know how far away it is, I can't cycle, as my old bike will be way too small and rusty, and I don't want to have to arrive in a police car.

"Dad, how am I getting to school?" I ask once he enters the kitchen. He looks appreciatively at the pancakes I made. I bake when I'm nervous.

"Oh, damn, I forgot to tell you. I have a friend who was selling a car, so I bought it for you. Here, let me show you." Dad says, before leading me out of the front door. When we get outside, I see a car on the driveway which wasn't there yesterday, so I presume this is my new car.

"What do you think?" Dad asks nervously.

"I love it!" I say, running over, and tripping, to the red, slightly rusty, Chevy truck. I've always wanted my own car, but I never could because of all the moving. But this is perfect. "Thank you so much!" I say, before hugging him. He seems shocked, but just smiles as I hop into my truck and drive to school.

It's fairly easy to find the school, seeing as this is a small town, and when I drive in, all eyes turn to watch. I guess they've heard there's a new student coming. I'm probably the talk of the town. Fun.

I get out of my car, carefully, I don't want to trip, and make my way towards the office. I pick up my schedule and map, before going back out to the parking lot.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan, right? The chief's daughter?" The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes asks. But, I'm not really paying attention to him, because right across the car park, are a group of people standing by a car. And one of them, I notice right away.

Because, he's Edward. He's the Edward from my picture, from the time capsule.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first chapter?**

**Abnormal Meeting Normal will be up shortly! :)**

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! The response for the first chapter of this story and Abnormal Meeting Normal is probably the best I've had for any of my stories :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or put this or the other story on their favourites! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

"You look like someone I know." I told him, hoping I sounded confident. All day, I had been asking about the mysterious Cullen's, and had found out some things about them, none of them explaining how the man in my picture was now sitting opposite me. The only difference between the two was that my Edward had green eyes, and this Edward had strange gold coloured eyes, a colour I'd never seen in eyes before. And, they had different surnames.

"Do I? Are you sure you're not mistaken? I can't believe I'd forget a beautiful face like yours." Edward said, and I knew he was only saying that to make me believe him. He was smiling the same crooked smile I'd looked into countless times. He was trying to dazzle me, but I wasn't going to let him. For some reason, it was bad that I recognised him, and I was going to work out why.

"No, definitely you. You're the spitting image." I said, ignoring his comment about me being beautiful.

"Really? Where do you recognise me from?" Edward said, and I was stuck when he said that. He wouldn't believe me if I said I had a picture of him from a time capsule, dating back to 1918. Also, I looked into Edward Masen a bit more, my curiosity got the better of me, and I found that he had died shortly after the picture was taken due to the Spanish influenza.

"I can't remember." I lied. "Do you have any middle names?" I asked, pretending to just be curious. He looked puzzled, before going back to his smiling face.

"Yes, my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do you have any middle names?" He asked politely, but I just sat there in shock. It _had_ to be him. Everything was the same.

"Y-Yes…My middle name is Marie, after my grandmother." I said, not being able to hide the shock. Edward was about to reply, but then the teacher walked in, and started lecturing us. The hour passed painfully slowly, and unfortunately I got no more answers from Edward.

Then, even more unfortunately, I realized gym was my next class. Not only am I a danger to myself, I'm a danger to other people as well. I sigh at the end of the lesson, and Edward looks at me curiously.

"I am a total klutz, and I have gym next. I can't even recall how many times I've broken my bones." I tell him, before trudging sluggishly to gym. No need to get too excited.

"Hey, you have gym next, right?" This girl, Angela Weber, asks me. I think she's the only girl, no, person, that I like here, so I smile and nod at her. "Me too!" She says happily.

"Just to warn you, it's safer to stay away from me in gym." I tell her, and she laughs and tells me I'm probably not that bad. I tell her otherwise.

We're told in gym, after I've changed into the way too short shorts and tight t-shirt, that today we'll be playing basketball. Once we've been divided into teams, we begin playing. Everything at first appears to be going well, that it, until someone throws the ball to me. I try to catch it, but end up tripping over, well, myself, and fall. Somehow, I manage to land on my ankle in an awkward way. I hear it crunch before I feel like, and then I cry out in pain. Yep, I'm pretty certain that's broken.

Immediately, Mike and Angela rush over to me and so does the P.E teacher, Mr Clapp.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Mike asks me hurriedly.

"I fell, and I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken." I tell them, and then wince when Mr Clapp touches my ankle.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He calls out, and I groan at the thought of yet another ambulance trip.

Within minutes the ambulance arrives, and I cry out a little more when they move me onto the portable bed. Quickly, we speed off towards the hospital, and soon I'm being placed into a hospital bed, and my father's there.

"What happened?" He asks, sounding every bit the concerned father that he is.

"I fell on my ankle in gym." I explain to him. He's gonna need to get used to me making trips to the hospital. After that, the doctor walks in, and I instantly notices that he has the same strange golden eyes that Edward has. I thought people said they weren't related…

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr Cullen. I've been looking through your medical history, and I've seen that you've had quite a few breaks to several bones in your body." Dr Cullen says.

"Uh, call me Bella, and yeah, I'm a bit of a klutz." I say, laughing lightly.

"Well, I've looked at the X-Ray, and it doesn't appear to be too bad, but it is broken, so I'm going to need to put you in a cast for a couple of weeks. This will also mean no gym for a while." Dr Cullen explains, and I smile when he says no gym.

Shortly after, Dr Cullen brings in bandaging supplies, and begins to put the cast on. I gasp when his hand touches my skin, it's so cold. He doesn't take too long bandaging it, and soon I'm ready to leave, after being given some pain medication.

Just as I'm walking, reluctantly using crutches, out of the hospital, I see Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle talking. I know I shouldn't, but I listen in a bit to their conversation.

"She knows me somehow, Carlisle, but I don't know how." Edward says worriedly to his father.

"It will be fine, Edward, she doesn't know who we are, no human does." Dr Cullen, or Carlisle, says. What does he mean 'no human does'? Does this mean they are something other than human?

"It won't be fine! Somehow Edward exposed himself, and now we're going to have to move again! It's too suspicious." Rosalie, I think Jessica said her name was, says angrily. I'm completely and utterly confused by what they're saying.

"It would look more suspicious if we leave now. We'll talk about this more tonight." Dr Cullen says.

"Come on, Bells, let's go." Dad says, so I nod and follow him.

"Hey, Bella, wait up!" Edward calls, so I turn around as fast as is possible on crutches. Which isn't very fast, in case you were wondering.

"Yes?" I say.

"Are you alright?" Edward says, pointing at my ankle.

"Yeah, told you I was bad at gym." I say, and he chuckles quietly.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school tomorrow? It's just; I don't think you'll be able to drive." Edward says.

"Uh…yes, thanks." I tell him, and smile at him. He smiles back, before walking back to his family.

"That was very kind of him." Dad says.

"Yeah…it was…"

* * *

**A/N: Bella's getting more suspicious... Do you think Bella will ever work it out on her own?**

**Edward's next chapter will be up later today! :)**

**Review please :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back to question time! ;D**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Yes. Is Dr Cullen your adoptive father?" I ask him. He looks puzzled for a second, before answering.

"Yes, I thought you knew that?" Edward asks.

"Yes, it's just, you look like him. Both pale and you both have an unusual golden eye colour." I tell him. Again, he looks shocked.

"I suppose it's just a coincidence." Edward says, but there's more to it. I'm just not sure what.

After that, we arrive at school, and everyone stares in my direction. I don't get why, until Edward explains.

"They're shocked; since this is the first time I have arrived at school with anyone other than my family." Edward says.

"Oh, right, thanks. Sorry for keeping you from your family." I tell him as he helps me out of the car.

"Stop apologising, Bella, I offered, and I don't mind. Honestly. You're good company." Edward says, and I blush at his comments.

All day, Edward insists on helping me get to each class, and I receive numerous glares from all the other female students.

"Edward, why are all the girls glaring at me? Are they jealous of my broken ankle or something?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"They're jealous of you." Edward says, smiling at me.

"Me? Seriously? Why?" I ask, while looking at my clothes. They're nothing special, just jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

"Yes, you, Bella. You know, you don't see yourself clearly." Edward says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as well walk slowly to lunch. I will never be able to work crutches.

"You're beautiful, Bella." Edward says, and I blush again. "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my family today, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, if that's alright with them. I don't want you to feel obliged to ask me to lunch." I say.

"No. I know my sister, Alice, is dying to meet you." Edward says. Actually, this might be good; I might get some more answers. So, I nod, and after buying our food, Edward and I go and sit with his family.

"This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Edward says, pointing to each of his siblings.

"Hi." I say, smiling weakly before sitting down. I sit in the spare seat next to Alice, and Edward sits next to me.

"Hey, I'm Alice!" Alice says, smiling brightly and waving excitedly at me.

"Hey, sorry for stealing your brother from you all day." I tell them.

"Don't worry, we didn't miss him!" Emmett, I think, says, and everyone laughs at him. Apart from Edward, who glares at him, before smirking.

"I think I'd much rather be in Bella's company than yours, anyway, Emmett." Edward retorts, and I blush while laughing. Edward's all about the compliments.

The rest of the lunch is spent with the family joking to each other, and the only one who doesn't say anything is Rosalie.

"Sorry about Rosalie, it takes a while for her to warm to someone outside of the family. She's very protective." Edward says, as he leads me to Biology. We're the first there, so we take our seats and talk for a bit.

"So, how come you decided to move to Forks?" Edward asks me.

"It's complicated." I tell him.

"I can keep up." Edward tells me, smiling.

"Well, my mother and father have been apart ever since I was 3, and I always lived with my mother. But, she remarried this minor league baseball player, Phil." I tell him.

"And you didn't like the guy?" Edward asks.

"No, Phil? He's great. It's just, with his profession; it meant a lot of moving around, so I thought it would be easier to be live with my dad, in a more permanent home. I was just a burden to them, anyway, always having to enrol me in different high schools and take me to hospitals countless times." I explain to him.

"So you moved to help them?" Edward asks, sounding shocked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I used to stay with my dad, but I hadn't seen him in years, and I know he missed me." I told him.

"How do you like the weather in Forks, then?" Edward asks, lightening the mood.

"Actually, I love the rain. It's relaxing. And it was way too hot in Phoenix, so the cold is refreshing." I tell Edward, and he laughs a bit.

The rest of the class walk in, and so does Mr Banner, our teacher, who begins the lesson. However, we're doing a practical, so Edward and I can continue talking. I still want to know how he's the same as the person in the picture, but I like this Edward. He's exactly how I imagined my Edward to be. Sweet, caring, funny, and such a gentleman.

"So, do you have any hobbies, Edward?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I play piano a bit. How about you?" He asks, and, if I wasn't certain already, that would confirm it. This can no way be a coincidence.

"I like reading. I've read Wuthering Heights way too many times. How long have you been playing piano?" I tell him honestly.

"A few years." He answers vaguely. Yeah, almost 100 years, I add in my head.

We get back to doing the practical, which we finish fairly quickly.

"You're really good at biology." Edward comments, once we are sat after we have finished.

"It's only because I've already done this topic recently in Phoenix." I tell him.

"Even so, you're still very intelligent." Edward says, and so, once again, I blush. The bell goes then, and I quickly put my stuff in my bag, and attempt to hobble out of the classroom.

"Hey! I thought I said I'd help you?" Edward says, catching up to me quickly. It wasn't hard for him, I was on crutches.

"Sorry…" I mutter, and let him help me walk to gym. "Sorry for making you late to all your lessons." I tell him once we're stood outside the changing rooms.

"Don't worry about it, I want to help. I'll meet you here after to drive you home, ok?" Edward says, so I nod and go into the changing rooms. I find Mr Clapp, and he says I can just sit on the benches outside while everyone else plays football. I'm immensely thankful right now that I broke my ankle, because anything is better than football.

"Hey Bella, how's your ankle?" Mike asks me as I'm walking to the seats.

"It's alright; I'm loaded up on pain meds, so it's all good." I joke to him.

"I see you and Cullen are pretty close." Mike comments.

"Cullen? Which one? Because, Alice is really nice, but I don't really know Emmett." I tell him, playing dumb. Of course he's talking about Edward; we've practically been attached to each other all day. Not that I mind, though.

"Edward Cullen. Anything going on with you guys?" Mike asks. I can feel myself blushing at the thought. Edward wouldn't look at me like that. And, anyway, he's hiding something big, something that I'm determined to find out.

"Uh, no, he's just helping me out today. You know, as a friend, nothing more." I say too quickly, but it's the truth.

"Oh, ok, good. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the school dance with me next week?" Mike asks.

"Oh, that? With my ankle and all, I don't think I'll make it. Plus, I was planning on visiting my mother that weekend, anyway." I lie. In truth, I don't have a clue when the dance is, nor do I have any plans of visiting my mother. Mike's a good friend, but I think Jessica is more suited for him. He just nods glumly and walks off to play football.

I'm so glad I don't have to play.

* * *

**A/N: Bella and Edward are getting pretty close...what do you think? :P**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

"So, Edward. He seems…nice." Dad says whilst we're eating. I blush at the thought. Why does everyone automatically think there's something more between Edward and me?

"He's just my friend, dad." I tell him, and he nods and resumes eating. After that, I go up to my bedroom, and begin to think more about Edward. It's things like this that I would usually talk about to my Edward. I reach for his picture from my bag, and study his face. Him and Edward Cullen have to be the same person. Same looks, same name, same hobbies. Only, different eyes.

I make a list of all the unusual things, to try and help me.

_Weird Things about Edward:__  
~Extremely pale skin (even more pale than me)  
~Strange golden eye colour  
~Same eye colour and pale skin as the rest of his family, though not related  
~Possible still alive and still looking 17 after nearly 100 years  
~Dr Cullen, Carlisle, had extremely cold hands_

That's all I have on my list, for now, but I decide that tomorrow I can test the cold hands theory. Edward's always helping me; I'll just 'accidentally' touch his hand. I could try and do the same for Alice, as well. I could hug her, or something.

Later that night, I fall asleep, thinking of my Edward and Edward Cullen. A part of me hopes that Edward Cullen is my Edward, because then I get to meet him, and talk to him in person. I had always wanted to meet my Edward, and now it might be possible.

I wake up early the next morning, too many thoughts swirling around in my mind. If anyone tried to read it, they would be pretty confused.

I get dressed awkwardly, because of my ankle, and soon Edward's car is pulling up in my driveway. I open the door to greet him, and he smiles at me as he helps me down the steps. While he's helping me, I put my plan into action. I've only just realised that his hands are on my hips, which feels very nice, in case you were wondering. So, I move my hand down, and lightly brush it against his. His eyes snap up to look at me, so I quickly take my hand away.

I was right; his hand is as cold as his 'adoptive' father's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was, uh, an accident?" I stutter to him.

"Don't worry about it." Edward says, still looking into my eyes. Neither of us moves for a while, until Edward seems to realise that his hands are on my hips, and we're pretty close together. I blush as we move apart, and we're silent in the car journey to school.

It's never been awkward for us before, but after this morning, neither of us can look at each other. Edward looks angry, and I try to think of something I could have done. Maybe he doesn't like people touching his hands?

When we get to school, I don't wait for him to open my door; I just hobble off to my first lesson. I try and go quickly, so he won't catch up to me, but he doesn't see to be trying to. I'm one of the first in English, so I sit and wait for the teacher.

The lessons pass by slowly, and I manage to avoid Edward. I don't know what happened between us, and why there seems to be some awkward hatred, but he didn't look at all happy.

At lunch time, I walk in, and but my lunch. Everything is going fine, until I realise there is no way I can carry my lunch and walk on my crutches.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Alice Cullen says, coming over and taking my food from me. She carries it over to the table her and her family usually sit at.

"Oh, I was going to sit with Angela and those people today, I don't think I'm very welcome here." I tell her as I see Edward sitting there, still looking angry.

"Nonsense, I'm inviting you." Alice says, before putting my food next to Edward and then sitting opposite me. Reluctantly, I sit down, and eat a bit of my food. The others are talking to each other, but between Edward and me it's silent, and more than a little bit awkward.

I sneak a glance over at him, and see his usual golden eyes are darker, and he looks angry. Again, I try to think of what I've done to make him this angry at me.

"Bella, would you like to come shopping with Rose and me some time?" Alice asks me. I look up from my food, to see she's smiling happily.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I'm not too keen on shopping." I tell her. Alice seems really nice, but Rosalie doesn't seem to particularly like me. I really wish I had stayed in the library at lunch, because this is quite awkward.

"Please, Bella, it would be nice for me to show you round Forks. We can have a girly day out." Alice says, and I have to refrain from cringing when she says about a girly day. I'm not renowned for being at all girly, and my jeans and baggy jumper just reinforce that.

"Ok then, thanks." I say, smiling sheepishly. I could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I just agreed. After that, the bell went, so I quickly hobbled along to biology. Damn, I forgot I'd have to sit next to Edward in this lesson.

We got inside and sat down, and Edward still refused to acknowledge or look at me. Now, this was just getting frustrating, so, trying to muster up some courage, I decided to confront him.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" I demanded.

* * *

**A/N: Things have gone bad with Bella and Edward...what do you think is to blame for Edward's behaviour? :)**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You lucky people are getting this update all the way from Spain! While I'm sat on a balcony, in the nice sun :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

After I got home from school, I quickly added that Edward also had cold hands to my list. Then, I went downstairs to make dinner for dad before he returned from the station.

I thought about everything that had happened today between Edward and I. He seemed so angry, but I was happy it wasn't at me. And that whole speech about how it was better for him to stay away from me? Yeah, I didn't get that bit, but I didn't want him to stay away from me.

When I went upstairs to bed, after a quiet dinner with dad, I saw that my window was open. I don't remember opening it? I went over to the list of weird things on my desk, and I'm pretty sure it was on top of the picture of my Edward, not next to it. Am I going crazy?

I looked out the window, but didn't see anything unusual, so I just closed it.

I packed my rucksack for school tomorrow, and was thankful it was a Friday. That meant the weekend soon, so I could just relax all day. I fall asleep quickly tonight, and quickly get ready in the morning.

I eat my breakfast then, as usual, wait for Edward to pick me up. He's late today, and for a few minutes I'm scared he's not going to arrive. He does though, and when I walk out to meet him, he helps me to the car like normal.

Once I'm inside, he smiles at me, but it looks a bit forced.

"Is everything alright?" I ask him quietly. He just nods in response, and we soon arrive at school. He helps me walk to English, and then walks off to his own lesson. Angela is already in here, so I go over and talk to her.

"I probably should have listened to you more when you said you were bad at gym." She jokes to me.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone took me seriously." I joke back.

"So, I see you and Edward have been getting closer." Angela says, winking at me.

"Not you too!" I pretend whine.

"No, I think it's sweet how he's helping you." Angela says.

The teacher walks in and begins the lesson, and the rest of my lessons all pass in a blur. Edward's still helping me walk to each classroom, and I haven't noticed any other weird things about him.

I still have no clue what's going on with this Edward and my Edward, but I really want to know what's happening.

"Hey Bella. You look deep in thought." Edward says, suddenly appearing next to me. I jump a little, before we both start walking to the cafeteria.

"I was, until you interrupted me." I joke to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He says, and I giggle a little bit.

"I was thinking about…you…" I mutter, embarrassed. I didn't want to tell him the truth, and I'm not sure which was more embarrassing.

"Really? Because I was just thinking about you." Edward says casually.

"Really?" I squeaked out. I was getting more girly every second.

"Yep." Edward said as we were sat at his table.

All lunch, his family were making jokes, but they seemed more tense than usual.

"Why don't we just stop the pretence? Look, Bella, we know you know something about us, so why don't you just spit it out." Rosalie said. Out of the Cullen's and Hale's, she's the only one who scares me. And she scares the hell out of me.

"W-what do you mean? I don't…I don't know anything about you. I-is th-there something to, uh, know?" I asked; annoyed with myself that I couldn't sound confident, and instead was stuttering.

"We know you know about us, stop pretending you don't." Rosalie said. Now she was just making me angry. I have no idea what she's on about.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue what you're on about! I don't know anything, but I wish I did. I need answers, not questions and demands!" I tell her angrily, trying not to raise my voice.

"Rosalie, stop it. She obviously doesn't know." Edward said.

"Don't know what? What's this big secret you're all hiding?" I ask, but no one seems to listen or pay attention.

"Then what happened last night, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't bring this up here. And now, because of you and your big mouth, Bella is even more suspicious. You called me the idiot…" Edward mutters the end bit, and im more confused than ever now.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell you guys are on about?" I demand, a bit louder than the last time.

"Can you come round to our house tonight? We'll explain everything." Edward says.

"Ok…" I mutter, and then the bell goes, so we walk to biology.

Biology is awkward, because neither Edward nor I know what to say to each other. I want to demand answers, but I'm pretty sure that's what Edward is dreading.

The end of the day arrives, and, instead of driving me to my house, Edward drives me straight to his house. My mouth drops when I see it. He's living in a mansion!

In front of the car is a large, white house, in the middle of the forest, with parts of the walls covered in windows. It doesn't stick out, though; it fits in with its wooden porch amongst the trees.

Edward helps me out and inside, and his family are already waiting. We walk into his living room, where everyone is sitting.

"Right, I want answers, now." I demand.

* * *

**A/N: Will Edward and his family finally reveal the truth? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

I'm still feeling giddy from Edward hugging me, but my head is swimming with all the information I've just been told. Edward, my Edward, is a vampire. And now, this vampire Edward really is my Edward. Confusing, I know.

"You know, over the years I've always talked to your picture, if ever I was upset, confused or angry. I even looked into Edward Masen's history, and found he was killed by the Spanish influenza. Wait, how did you become a vampire?" I'll admit, I'm curious about his vampire life.

"Carlisle was my doctor at the time, and my mother asked him to save me, so he bit me, and gave me his venom, right before I should have died. But it was recorded that I did die." Edward explains. I look up at him, and he looks happy, but also worried.

"Edward?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Did Alice have a vision of me, with you?" I ask Edward. For a second, pain flickers through his eyes, before he smiles. But it's a fake smile, because it's not his usual crooked smile.

"Yes, of us sitting together and laughing, with me hugging you." Edward says.

"She's had another vision, hasn't she? Is it bad?" I ask Edward.

"How do you know? And, yes, I see it as bad." Edward says. Alice suddenly blurs into the room, standing next to Edward and me.

"Edward! It's not bad! Do you want me to tell her, or will you?" Alice says.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Alice had a vision of you with red eyes. You as a newborn vampire." Edward says sadly.

"Why don't you want me to be a vampire?" I ask Edward.

"I do, but I don't. I don't want to take away your life just so I won't have to lose my mate. It's selfish." Edward looks so torn.

"What if I want to be a vampire? I don't want to lose you, either. And I'm not going to grow old while you stay 17 forever." I protest.

"You can't want this life. It's better if you stay human."

"Better for whom? Because it sounds like you don't want me to be a vampire. I won't force you; I don't want to be a burden." I say angrily.

"No, Bella, it's not like that." Edward says.

"Well it sounds like it. Can you take me home now?" I ask, feeling my eyes well with tears. I knew Edward was too good for me.

"No, let me explain." Edward says.

"There's nothing to explain. Please, just take me home. I'll forget everything about tonight, and I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said.

"Fine." Edward replied, and led me out to his car.

"Bella, please don't jump to conclusions. He loves you, he's just a little afraid to admit it." Alice said. I smiled at her, but I didn't believe what she was saying.

I quickly caught up to Edward, and he helped me into the car. We drove for a little bit, until he pulled over and stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, and quickly wiped my face when a few tears fell.

"Because, I…, you're my mate." Edward said.

"That doesn't mean you have to love me. Just forget about everything, Edward, please. Don't feel like you're obligated to do anything." I told him honestly.

"I'm not doing this because I feel obliged to do this; I'm doing it because I love you, Bella." Edward says.

"Don't. You can't love me." I looking away from him quickly. He gently touched my face, and turned it so I was facing him. Slowly, he lowered his face to mine, and he kissed me. It was only a short kiss, but it was wonderful nonetheless.

"See? I do love you, Bella. Please, will you still be with me?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward." I said, and he carried on driving me home. Once he got there, he said goodbye and places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I thought you said you two were just friends." Dad says as I walk inside.

"Well, now we're not." I smile as I think of Edward.

"Alright, but he's definitely coming round to dinner now. I need to see if he's good enough for my baby girl." Dad said.

"Please, dad, go easy on him." I say, and he nods reluctantly. We eat dinner without much other conversation, and so I heard upstairs. My phone starts ringing, and I answer it, not recognising the number.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice! So, we never arranged our shopping trip. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11, ok?" Alice says.

"Um, yeah, ok. Is Rosalie still coming?" I ask a bit nervously, she still scares me a bit.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie now. I just wrestled the phone off Alice. Yes, I'm coming. And I wanted to say sorry about before for being such a bitch. You didn't do anything wrong, but you can stand up for yourself well. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Rosalie said, sounding nicer than before. "Oh, and you can call me Rose." She added, before I heard Alice demanding the phone back.

"Sorry about that. But, see you tomorrow. Oh, wait, damn, Edward just came home and wants to speak to you." Alice said, and the phone was passed over yet again.

"Hey sweetie." Edward said, and I smiled widely when he called me sweetie.

"Hey you." I said back.

"Sorry, but, I missed you."

"I miss you too." I replied, pouting just a little.

"Can I speak to her? I feel left out!" I heard Emmett shouting out in the background.

"Man, give me at least a minute to talk to her!" Edward shouted back, and in the background I heard Emmett begin timing Edward.

"I heard I'm in demand." I joked to Edward.

"Yeah, you're a part of our family now." Edward said.

"Thanks. I…I love you, you know?" I said, and was met with silence.

"I love you too, but I would have much preferred for you to tell me in person. That way I could kiss you now."

* * *

**A/N: They love each other! Awwww! What do you think? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shopping time! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

What is that banging?

"Bella! If you don't answer this door in 10 seconds, I will have to come through your window!" Alice. Damn, what time is it? Oh, crap, 11. I should _probably_ get dressed. Probably.

"That's it-"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I'M COMING NOW!" I shouted, and ran down to the door. I tripped a bit, throwing myself at the door when I was two steps away.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked quickly.

"Peachy." I replied as I opened the door.

"You're not even _dressed_?" Alice screeched.

"Uh, well, the thing is, my alarm clock is a little broken. It may or may not have been broken by me throwing it at the wall yesterday. Very unfortunate accident. May it rest in peace." I said solemnly, but Alice just raised her one eyebrow at me. I've always wanted to be able to raise just one eyebrow.

"I suppose this is a good thing, since this is your first day of you fabulous Alice Cullen makeover!" Alice squealed before running up to my bedroom, leaving me slightly dazed and more than a little bit worried.

"Word of advice, Alice can't be deterred. Just go with it." Rosalie said, walking in, and looking amazing as ever, and joining Alice upstairs. I followed on, trying to be as gracefully as they were, but horribly failing by falling twice on the stairs. Ah well, they were vampires.

"Bella, we seriously need to get you a whole new wardrobe! For starters, you barely have any clothes." Alice said as soon as I stepped in the room.

"That's because all my old clothes were too summery to bring to Forks." I explain quickly.

"Fair enough. You can wear these today, but only because there's nothing else better." Alice decides, so I just agree and get changed.

Soon enough, we're in Alice's bright yellow Porsche (apparently a gift from Edward) driving way over the speed limit to Seattle. Forks and Port Angeles don't have good enough shops, according to Alice.

Once we get there, Alice immediately starts making a verbal list of all the clothes I'm pretty sure I don't need.

"At least 2 pairs of good fitting, preferably designer jeans, 4 shirts, 4 t-shirts, 7 strappy tops, new, sexier pyjamas, definitely underwear, a nice coat, at least 10 dresses, of all different styles and colours, but mostly blue. Edward likes blue. Then, shoes! Yay! I think I need some more shoes. But, Bella needs more girly shoes. I think the only shoes I saw were trainers. They were nice looking trainers. I wonder if trainers would suit me… Yes, I think I'll get some trainers. Right, back to Bella. She also needs-" Alice could literally speak forever if you don't stop her. Most of the time it sounds like she's talking to herself though.

"Alice, I'm not going to have enough room in my wardrobe for all these clothes. And definitely not enough money. Oh, and I most certainly don't need 'sexier pyjamas'. No one sees me when I'm asleep." I interrupt, but Alice just smiles.

"Consider the clothes a gift from our family. As for when you sleep, well…" Alice says, smiling mischievously.

"No way are you buying me all these clothes! And who watches me sleep? Do you? Wait, no, ew. Seriously, if it's you who's watching me, I think we need to tell Jasper you play for the other team if you want to watch me in 'sexier pyjamas'." Rosalie laughs at my little speech, and I feel like I'm turning into Alice since I was speaking to myself more than Alice and Rose mostly.

"She means Edward." Rose says.

"What? Edward?" He watches me sleep.

"Rose! And, yes, Edward has twice watched you sleep, to 'protect you'. His words." Alice says. I feel my cheek heat as I blush. Alice just busies herself looking through all the clothes in the current store, though.

"Don't worry. If you stop looking at it like Edward's a stalker, it's kind of sweet. Although, mostly like a stalker." Rose says while holding all the clothes Alice throws at her.

"Right, where are the changing rooms?" Alice asks.

"You're trying all of that on?" I ask, eyeing the large pile of clothing in Rose's arms.

"No, silly," Thank god, we'd be here for hours. "You are!"

*********NMA*********

After literally an eternity, Alice and Rose declare that our shopping trip is over. I sigh in relief. Sometimes, they forget I'm a human, and actually need to eat and rest.

Luckily, Alice and Rose carry my bags, but I carry some so I don't feel so bad. Because Alice insisted (and there's no possible way any human could say no to her puppy dog eyes, pout, with lip trembling and eyes watering face) on paying for everything, I bought each member of the Cullen clan a present.

For Alice, I bought her some trainers, for Rosalie, I bought her some new straighteners, for Jasper, I got him a book on the history of wars (and I also got myself a few books from the shop – I couldn't resist) for Emmett, I got a baseball jersey (I learnt that the Cullen's love to play baseball in storms), for Esme, I got her a photo album and planned to put pictures of everyone in it, for Carlisle I bought him a medical textbook, and Edward. Well, he was the hardest to buy for, since I wanted to make it special. In the end, I got him a new CD (risky when I knew how many CD's he already had). I don't remember seeing it on his wall, but then I only looked at a few of them.

We stopped at the Cullen's house on the way home, so I could give everyone their presents.

"Bella, you didn't have to. Really. But, thank you nonetheless." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, sweetie. You actually managed to find a CD I didn't have." Edward said, grinning a bit.

"Really? I'm proud of myself." I said to him. I wasn't going to mention the sleep thing yet, I wanted to speak in private. All these vampires would hear otherwise. Well, Alice and Rose already knew I was going to speak to him, but they weren't thinking about it.

Once Alice and Rose took me home, they helped me put everything in my wardrobe since they were much fast.

Just before they left, Alice told me, "Wear these shorts with this tank top tonight," She began, lying the clothes on my bed, "and good luck. Everything will go fine." Then, her and Rose left, promising not to think about it.

When Charlie got home from work, he asked about my day and I explained everything to him. But, he was just as much into fashion as I was, so he sympathised with me. Then, I went up to my bedroom, and got ready for bed.

For my plan to work, I was going to pretend to be asleep by keeping calm, and wait for Edward to come. Once he was here, I could speak to him. After I 'fell asleep' I didn't have to wait long for Edward to come. I knew he was here because I heard the window creak as he closed it. I waited a bit, before 'waking up'. I saw a blur, and then it was dark and silent again.

"I know you're there, Edward." I whispered as he would still hear me. Nothing. "Alice and Rose told me you watch me while I sleep. You can come out of hiding." I said a little loudly. Finally, the window opened, and Edward entered my bedroom.

"Before you say anything, I'm not a stalker. I promise. And, I have my reasons."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Edward's reasons are? Do you find his sleep watching creepy or sweet? :P**

******So, I'm thinking about posting a new, hopefully different, story tomorrow. The main idea for it is tomorrow, it will be 100 days until Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 is released in cinema's, so I'm thinking of doing a countdown fanfiction. What'd'ya think?**

******Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella:**

Next morning, I wake up with my head on Edward's chest. Then I remember everything about our conversation. Including me telling him he had a good butt. I groan and cover my face as I blush.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asks.

"I was remembering last night…and how I said you had a good butt…" I murmur. Edward just chuckles.

"You _also_ said you loved it." Edward adds.

"Alright, Mr I'm a Vampire so I Have Perfect Memory." I tease him sarcastically. He huffs, but then says he has to go because Charlie is going to come in.

"I'll pick you up at 11 so we can tell my family everything." Edward tells me quickly before leaving. Charlie enters my room just a couple of minutes after Edward leaves.

"Hey Bells, I'm leaving for work now, but I'll be finish by 5:30 tonight. So, I was thinking you should invite that boy round. For tea." Dad says.

"Edward? I'll speak to him later. I'm going round to his house at 11, if that's alright?" I ask, and my dad just nods and leaves then.

I reluctantly get out of bed and get dressed, in some of the new clothes Alice and Rosalie bought me. Then, I eat some breakfast, and clean up a bit before 11. When the doorbell rings, I run to it, almost falling, and quickly open it.

"Eager?" Edward teases. I roll my eyes, then lock the door and walk with Edward to his Volvo, parked in the driveway. He opens my door, as usual, then goes to his side.

"Oh, I forgot." Edward says, and before I can ask what, he leans over and kisses me. When he leans back to drive to his house, I giggle like the teenage girl I am.

I turn more serious as we approach the Cullen house, and Edward does, too. All his family is sat around their dining room table, with Carlisle sat at the head of the table. Edward sits in the seat on the right of Carlisle, and I sit next to him. Everyone else looks serious and confused, apart from Alice, who just looks serious. No doubt she's had a vision about this.

"Right, this meeting has pretty much been called by Bella, with things Edward and I need to tell you." Everyone's faces get even more confused as they look at me. "As you lot have found out, Edward's been watching over Bella as she sleeps." Cue chuckles, mostly from Emmett. "Well, that's because we believe a newborn army is being formed in this area, more specifically, in Forks and Port Angeles." Everyone gasps in response.

"Why? Is this because of Bella?" Rosalie asks, the first to speak.

"Edward and I don't know, which was why he's been watching over Bella. As a precaution. But, also, we want to sort out the issue before the Volturi get involved, because of Bella's knowledge of vampire." Carlisle answers.

"Initially, Carlisle and I weren't going to tell the rest of you, I only found out because of my mind reading ability, but Bella forced us to." Edward explained, and I found questioning eyes on me.

"I thought we could use Alice to look into the future, see if any of us were in danger, and, uh, with your history, Jasper, you might know the motive. Then, it seemed pointless for only 3 people to be left out." I admitted.

"Well, the wars I fought in were only ever over land. Or, sometimes, revenge for acts that could have been committed over a century ago." Jasper commented.

"Ever since you decided to tell us, I saw, and I've been looking into all of our futures. I've seen no specific danger, but I did see something interesting." Alice said. She was silent then, so I presumed she was showing Edward.

"But you've already had a vision like that, Alice?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"I know you're in love, but it would help if you didn't just focus on Bella! Look around her, instead of in our house, she outside, in a meadow. Instead of when the weather looked snowy, it's now sunny. And, Bella's in a puddle of blood. _Surely_ you noticed that!" Alice said, sounding exasperated. From what she said, I'm guessing she has had another vision of me as a vampire.

"It's not my fault I was distracted…" Edward says, putting his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"God, Edward, focus!" Alice says, and Edward's head snaps up.

"Right. Yeah. Newborn vampires. Newborn Bella." Edward says, trying to focus himself again.

"Can anyone think of any reasons as to why this would happen then?" Carlisle asks, smiling a bit at his son.

We all shake our heads, and so Carlisle says that's all he wanted to say. From now on, the Cullen's are going to monitor the newborn army, try and think of a motive, and protect me.

After the meetings over, Edward and I go up to his room to hang out.

"So, my dad wants to meet you." I tell Edward as we sit together on his sofa that faces the window. I look out into the forest, the forest that surrounds Forks, and everything.

"He does?" Edward grins at me.

"Yeah, he wants to invite you round for dinner tonight. But don't worry if you can't come, since you can't eat and everything." I try not to make a big deal out of it, but I know Charlie really wants to meet Edward.

"I can eat." Edward counters.

"But I thought you couldn't digest food?" I ask him.

"I can't." Edward replied.

"What?"

"If my family or I really have to eat, we can. It just, stays in our stomach until we deal with it." Edward explains. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Since we can't digest food, it just sits in our stomach. So, to get it out, we have to, um, throw it back up. When we eat food, it tastes completely vile. I can't believe you like that stuff. It tastes like mud."

"I can believe you like blood. It tastes like metal." I say back to him.

"You've tried blood?" Edward asked, looking bemused.

"When I was younger, I had a stupid idea that if I was ever bleeding, to make sure I didn't lose any blood, I'd suck the cut 'til it stopped bleeding. I think that's how my hatred of blood started." I tell Edward, and he laughs.

"I'll come over tonight, then. I will be the perfect boyfriend." Edward stated firmly. I just rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

**A/N: Currently grinning from ear to ear because I have just thought of the BEST (seriously) idea for this story! Edward gave me inspiration. Literally. :D**

**Also, I totally used to do the blood thing. I was scared whenever I cut myself I'd lose too much blood. I can verify that blood does indeed taste metal-ly.**

**Another thing, I'm thinking of doing a sequel (or prequel - who knows?) to High School Hell. Thought? Any things you would particularly like to see? And if you haven't read it, please check it out! :D**

**Review please, and you get to find out my cunning plot twist early, because I'm off to write the following chapters because I can't wait! :D**

***Cue Alice squeal as I run off to write the next 5 million chapters* Just kiddin', there's only 4,999,999 chapters left ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

Just as I'm burning my toast, there's a knock at the front door.

"It's open, Edward, can you come in for a minute?" I shout out as I try to rescue my toast. I yelp when I feel a pair of arms go around my waist.

"Relax, sweetheart." Edward murmurs in my ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't use your vampireness to scare the crap outta me then!" I tell him, to which he just chuckles.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Edward mutters, before kissing my cheek and letting me go.

"I think I cremated my toast." I mutter as I pull out a totally burnt piece of toast from the toaster. I decide to just grab a cereal bar, and Edward and I then walk out to his car. We're mostly quiet on the way to school, and I know the reason I'm not talking is because I'm scared of people's reactions to Edward and I.

"Everything will be fine, love." Edward says as we pull into the car park.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I joke, and chuckle nervously. Edward opens my door and helps me out, and almost instantly everyone's eyes go to us. I just keep walking, and Edward follows my lead, quickly catching up to me and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"If it helps, the boys are mostly jealous." Edward whispered in my ear.

"The only thing that helps is your ego." I tease him.

"Possibly. But it's got you smiling, so I'm happy." Edward said. We got to my English classroom then, so he kissed me and said goodbye.

I walked into English and sat down, but the stares continued.

"So, how did you manage to get Edward then?" Jessica asks me.

"'Get' Edward? I didn't set out to get him, Jessica." I told her, already annoyed.

"Well, he never dates. How did you manage to change him?" Jessica asked, obviously undeterred.

"I didn't change him." I didn't, did I? No, he was just waiting for the right person. "Maybe he was just waiting for the right person." I tell Jessica, voicing my thoughts.

"How does he know you're 'the right person'? Surely he should experiment a bit, you know?" How dare Jessica even say that? I feel like either slapping her or shouting at her that's Edward's a vampire and I'm his mate. Neither would be very good ideas.

Instead, I settle for telling her. "No, I don't know. And you don't have to sleep with half the school to decide who you want to be with." She has the decency to look shocked, before storming off to her seat when the teacher enters.

My day continues with people staring as Edward walks me to each of my lessons, but, thankfully, no one approaches me as news of my outburst at Jessica is spread around. I sigh in relief when it's the end of the day, and I still get to sit out of gym, even though my cast is off.

Edward drives me home, telling me he'll be coming back to my room later tonight. I kiss him goodbye, and then go into the kitchen to get a snack. Just as I'm in there, I see a white flash outside.

Slowly, I walk outside, using the back door, but I don't see anything. I go a bit closer to the forest, that the back garden leads on to, and I see another flash of white. It probably wasn't to go outside.

I quickly turn around and head back to my house, when something stops me. A cold hand grips my arm, painfully so.

"Trying to run away?" A harsh, female voice whispers in my ear. Slowly, I turn around, and the first thing I notice is red eyes. Shit, she's a vampire. And judging by her eyes, grip and words, not a nice one. She has wild, red hair, and, like all vampires, pale, cold skin. I know there's nothing I can do, nowhere I can run. She could catch me so easily, it's not even funny.

"Please…let me go…" I beg. It's pointless; really, I know what she's going to do. Hopefully it won't be too painful.

"Hmmm…you're pretty, and I'm not thirsty at the moment. We could always use new members…" She says, more to herself than me, who's completely confused. She may as well just get it over and done with, and kill me.

So fast, as fast as only a vampire can move, she drags me into the forest. Then, she tilts my head, getting better access to my neck. I pray that Charlie will be fine, that the Cullen's will protect him. Then I pray that Edward will be able to move on. Finally, I pray that this, death, won't be painful.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHH!" I scream out as this unknown female vampire pierces the skin on my neck. It feels like it's burning!

She picks me up again, something I can barely register, and runs off with me. The speed is dizzying, and, if I wasn't in so much pain, I'm sure I would have vomited. My eyes shut of their own accord, and I can't see my new destination.

I know that we've stopped moving, though, since the dizziness has gone. Now, all I can feel is pain. Pain all over my body, consuming my every thought. I feel like I'm on fire. Death shouldn't be this painful, right?

Wait, burning pain? Like fire through my veins. Edward…Edward said something about this. I…I can't focus…my brain…it's too focussed on feeling pain… This pain, though. It's like fire. And it feels like it just keeps going… Edward said…when you're changed to a vampire… Am I being changed? Why would I be changed? Edward…he was going to…change me.

Not like this… It hurts, everywhere. It hurts to think… I can move. I'm paralysed. I hope I'm being changed… Least then I know the pain will end…

Eventually…

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a sad chapter, and Bella shouting at Jessica wasn't planned, but I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. Seriously, mood does affect writing. Well, mine at least.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the twist? Did you expect it? :D**

**Review please! It might cheer me up :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

The pain is abruptly disappears, but I remain motionless.

"She should wake up. Her heart has stopped now." A male voice says. I don't recognise that voice, so I slowly open my eyes. Everything seems so much clearer now, and I see a man standing near me. I'm lying down on a dirty bed in a small house, well; shed would probably be a more appropriate description.

"Where am I? What's happened?" There's something in the back of my mind, telling me that I'm a vampire. The same voice is also telling me to act stupid, not let people know that I know about vampires. Why, I don't know, but I go along with it anyway.

"You're a vampire. We need to take you someplace else; I'll explain everything on the way." The man says, and I nod a little.

"Uh, I never caught your name?" I ask as I get up and walk. I feel so much more graceful than before. I think I used to be a klutz.

"It's Riley. What's yours?" Riley asks. The same voice in my head tells me to use a fake name.

"Marie Dwyer." I tell him, hoping he believes me.

"Ok, come on Marie, we'll run to our destination." I very nearly breathe a sigh of relief that Riley believed me, but I follow him. Normally, I hate running, but I have a feeling that we can run faster than humans.

I'm proved correct, and Riley explains everything about vampires to me, but I already know this. I don't know why or how, but I know, and I have to keep that hidden. When we reach our destination, a large, abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of wherever we are, hidden from view.

"Go inside there, and follow whatever orders Diego tells you. He'll take you out to drain some humans." I hold back my cringe at the thought of killing a human. I can't, but I need blood. Wait…can't I drink animal blood? I swear I was told that. But who by? Damn, this is annoying! Why can't I remember anything?

I nod and walk inside, and it's chaos. People are fighting everywhere, and I have no idea who Diego is. I walk up and ask a guy, who's staying away from all the fighting.

"Hey, do you know who Diego is?" I ask him. He has blonde hair, and looks only one or two years older than me. Like all vampires, he's incredibly attractive. He looks at me, looks confused, and motions for me to follow him. This warehouse is bigger than I thought originally, and this guy leads me to a quiet part. I presume so no one else can hear us.

"How can you be this close to me?" The guy asks.

"What do you mean? And what's your name?" I ask, being defensive for reasons unknown to me.

"My name's Fred, but everyone calls me Freaky Fred. I have a power; did you know that vampires can have special powers?" Riley didn't tell me this, but for some reason I know about powers. I nod, and let him continue. "I have a power. I can repel people. This doesn't seem to work on you, though. You must have a power."

"A mind shield, probably." I say without thinking. Where did that come from? Freak- I mean, _Fred_ looks just as confused as I am. "I don't know where that came from either." I mutter, and he laughs.

"I'll take you to Diego." Fred says, before leading me back to the chaos.

"Is that why no one fights with you?" I whisper, surprised at how quiet my voice is.

"Yeah, if you want stay by me, people will avoid you as well, hopefully." Fred told me.

"Thank you." I told him honestly, and we stopped in front of another man.

"Diego, this one's for you." I saw the man, apparently Diego, cringe at being so close to Fred.

"Hello. What's your name?" Diego asks me as Fred wonders off.

"Marie." I lie again. "I woke up this morning." I add, in case he wants to know.

"Really? You seem calm. Have you fed yet?" Diego asks me.

"Not yet, but I'm alright." I can't think of a reason yet for me to be drinking animal blood, so I'll just have to wait.

"You don't need blood? All newborns are fierce and angry before they get blood. It calms them down a bit." Diego tells me. I lower my voice before I speak again, hoping no one can hear.

"I don't want to kill humans. The idea repulses me." I tell him.

"You're not your average vampire newborn, are you? I mean, Freaky Fred doesn't repulse you." Diego tells me.

"Don't call him _Freaky_ Fred. He's nice. Once you get past the repulsing. Please, just help me out, here. I remember nothing of my human life." I plead him. He seems nice, helpful, like Fred.

"Ok, sorry. I have an idea of what we can do for you. But we can't raise suspicions." I nod as he calls out other people. "Fred, Bree, you want to go hunting for humans?" Diego calls out, and I have to fight back the urge to cringe.

"Who's that?" A girl asks, who I presume is Bree. She has really long, brown hair, but the most noticeable thing about her appearance is her startlingly bright red eyes.

"Bree, this is Marie." Bree looked at me, and smiled slightly. Unlike Fred who looked older than me, Bree looked noticeably younger. About 15 or 16, I'd say.

"Hey. You new, then?" Bree asked me.

"Yeah, just woke up this morning." I told her as Diego led us out of the warehouse. We ran into the forest for a bit, both Bree and Fred looking confused.

"There's no humans around here." Fred pointed out.

"I know." Diego replied, before abruptly stopping.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and Bree and Fred looked – if possible – even more confused.

"How come you knew we could drink animal blood instead?" Diego asked as we all sat down in the forest.

"I don't know! It's annoying! All I know is that I know everything about vampires before Riley had to tell me. But, I may have lied." I admitted. At first I wondered why I wasn't blushing, but then I remembered I can't. One of the pluses of being a vampire, I suppose.

"Prove it." Bree said.

"Riley told you all we couldn't eat human food?" I waited, and they all nodded. "Well, we can. We just have to throw it up later. How I know that, I have no idea. It scares me, that I can remember this stuff, yet not know why." They looked like they didn't believe me about the food thing.

I looked around, looking for human food, but I couldn't find any.

"Later, we'll go into town and steal some food. What else do you know?" Diego asked. He sounded like he believed me the most.

"Sunlight doesn't kill you. Instead, you sparkle." Bree and Fred gasp, but Diego looks like he definitely believes me.

"I know that. To remember human memories, you need something to trigger the past." Diego explains.

"For me, it was seeing a homeless person. I was homeless before I was changed, I ran away because my father was abusive to my mum." Bree explained.

"I'm so sorry. But what could I do to trigger some memories?" They all avoid looking at me when I ask this.

"It's hard to make a trigger, when you don't know what your life was like. What can you remember of your human life?" Diego finally speaks.

"My name…my parents, I recently moved to live with my father in Forks. Forks! Would that help? I…I think I knew vampires… I have no idea how or why, though."

"Tell us these minor details, it might help. And Forks is a good place to start. Most people are from Seattle, but Forks is much smaller." Diego said. If I tell him the details, I'll have to explain I lied about my name.

"Ok, my parents are called Renée Dwyer, my step-father is called Phil Dwyer, and my real father is called Charlie Swan. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I may have given Riley a fake name, and I don't know why, but I just thought that I should." I was met with silent.

"You were right in giving a fake name." Fred announced, breaking the silence.

"What? Why?" Why did they say it was good I hid my identity? What was going on?

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: I feel so evil right now. CLIFF-HANGER! ;D And just think, we've _still_ got an Edward chapter before we even get to this part!**

**Oh, and, with timings and everything (because it's not kinda like two separate stories in Abnormal Meeting Normal and Normal Meeting Abnormal) it's three night after Bella's future vanished. We'll (well, **_**you'll**_**) just have to wait for Edward's next chapter to find out what's going on with him.**

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella:**_

_"What? Why?" Why did they say it was good I hid my identity? What was going on?_

"Well… We haven't been told much by Riley of why we've been created, and he doesn't really seem to know too much either. All he said was that it was something to do with Isabella Swan and the Cullen's. Something about the Cullen's, something they did years ago, before we were even born." Diego tells me. I gasp at what he says. The Cullen's… How do I know them?

"How would they not recognise me?" Surely they would tell I was Isabella Swan when they changed me? And why target me if it was something the Cullen's did?

"I don't know. Maybe the person who changed you did not know to look out for you." Fred says, and it sounds logical. I'm not listening at this point, because something in what they said about the Cullen's helps me to remember things. I reach into the back pocket of my jeans. I find what I'm looking for, a small picture. I pull it out, and look at it. I'm met by the face of Edward Anthony Masen – soon to be Cullen at the end.

I gasp again, and everyone looks at me. I think they were already waiting for me to say something.

"I…I remember. This picture, it's Edward. He's a vampire, and we were dating. We were mates. I remember his adoptive siblings, Alice and Rosalie, and their mates. And Esme and Carlisle…how could I have forgotten?" They all stare at me. They stare a lot. "I have to go! I have to find them!" I'm about to take off running, when Diego stops me.

"Think about it. If you just take off running, they're going to suspect something. Who was it that changed you?" Diego reasons with me.

"I don't know her name. She had fiery red hair, that's all I can remember." I answer as honestly as I can.

"Right. She's not in charge, but she's higher up the ranks, you could say, than Riley. We know his name because he's only one step up from us, the newborns. Then there's this redhead, and then there's whoever in charge." Diego explains.

"How do you know all this?"

"We've been trying to work out what's going on. We've been listening in the conversations." Fred answers.

"We can escape, now! We can be free! Come on, let's go! What happens if we go back and they discover I'm actually Bella Swan, not Marie Dwyer. It's not even a good fake name!" I protest.

"Why not? It's different, but not too obscure." Bree asks me.

"Marie is my middle name and Dwyer is my mother's surname. She remarried." Yeah, that doesn't go down to well.

"They're bound to figure this out, then! Why didn't you think of a better name?" Diego practically shouts.

"Because I had no idea I had to give a fake name! I'm not going back; they'll know who I am for sure!" They can't stop me.

"They'll know even sooner if you run away!" Diego shouts back. I'm about to speak up of flee, but Bree stops me.

"Stop! Both of you! Bella, Marie, whoever, for some reason you can be close to Fred and not be repelled? Well, we go back, with Bella. They will know she's back, but they'll stay away, because of Fred. That will give us some time, try and work out what to do." Bree suggests. I nod in agreement.

"Ok. But if we learn nothing after 3 days, I'm going to find Edward. Now I've remembered him, I miss him." Everyone nods at my statement.

"Before we go back I'm taking you hunting. And, everyone remember to call her Marie." Diego and I run off into the forest, and my senses all focus on the sounds of animals I can hear. I can hear a deer's heartbeat, and I run towards it. It doesn't hear me coming, and soon enough I'm latching on to its neck and draining it. I finish off three more deer's before Diego and I run back.

Once we're back at the warehouse, I immediately go to Fred. Everyone continues their fighting, until Riley walks into the room. What's he doing here?

"Everybody. We're going to be moving soon, but first, I need to find someone. I believe there is a Miss Marie Dwyer somewhere in this room. Or, perhaps I should call you by your real name?" Shit, I knew I should have run away. Now what do I do?

"Alright. Isabella, or Bella, Swan, come forward." Riley shouts into the warehouse.

"Right. I'm going to walk forward, and you stay as close to me as possible. I'm going to repel Riley." Fred whispered quietly in my ear. Since Riley was at the other side of the warehouse, he couldn't hear him.

"Ok." I whispered back just as quietly, and we stated walking. Once we got there, Riley looked even more scary than when I first saw him.

"I asked for Isabella, not you, Fred." Riley sneered.

"Well, I'm just protecting my friend." Fred replied, whilst keeping walking. He got so close to Riley that Riley visibly cringed and backed away.

"How are you staying so close to him?" Riley demanded. I didn't answer, I just kept walking with Fred, and soon, we broke out into a run.

"I WILL FIND YOU, ISABELLA!" Riley screamed, but his voice was soon lost as we kept running.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked.

"Now, we find the Cullen's!" I squealed happily.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella has remembered things and broke free! Yay! Let's see if she finds the Cullen's in the next chapter! :D**

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella:**

"Bella…" He whispers. I want to say his name too. I want to tell him about everything that's happened. I want to assure him Fred is just my friend. But I can't. Because he kisses me, and all those things no longer matter. It's unlike our other kisses. I'm no longer a fragile human, and Edward knows this. He embraces it, and kisses me so passionately.

"I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you." Edward whispers to me. I rest my forehead against him, and just breathe him in. His scent is…heavenly. I could live the rest of my life, the rest of eternity, just smelling him.

"I'll never leave you." I whisper back. A loud coughing breaks our moment, and I presume it's Emmett who's responsible.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, _really_, but don't we have to work out more about the newborn army?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, and, Bella, shouldn't you be crazier?" Jasper adds.

"Crazy? Diego! Bree! How did you get out?" I practically shout when I see them sitting in the Cullen's living room. I hug them both, and they tell me how Riley and the newborns went crazy after Fred and I got away.

"Oh, Edward, Fred is just my friend, ok?" I remember about making sure he didn't get jealous.

"Yes, Diego told me." Edward smiled. I'm surprised he wasn't a _little_ jealous.

"He growled quite a bit." Diego muttered to me, although everyone heard and we all laughed at Edward.

"Have you, uh, hunted? Since you were changed?" Edward asks. I know what he really wants to ask; have I eaten any humans?

"Yes, I went with Diego into the forest. I had four deer's." I tell him.

"You didn't want human blood?" I openly cringe at Jasper questions.

"I can't bear the thought of killing any humans." Yep, everyone looks pretty much in disbelief.

I go on to explain, with the help of Bree, Diego and Fred, everything that has happened in the few days since my change. After Fred and I escaped, we ran around in the forest a bit. Fred drank the blood from a deer, since he said he wanted the life the Cullen's had. I'm not sure if he'll stay with us, the Cullen's, but he's more than welcome. I think he said he wants to go travelling for a bit first.

"Did you manage to find out why the newborn army has been created?" Alice asks us.

"No, but it is to do with the Cullen's and me. Something one of you did in your pasts, I think." Fred answers.

Everyone else talks to each other, trying to learn more about the newborn army, but, first, Edward and I catch up.

"How's Charlie?" I ask, and I feel my eyes well up.

"Uh, not too good. There's a search party looking for you." Edward answers, like he expected I was going to ask this. "I was so scared when Alice said your future was gone." He adds on the end.

"Redhead contemplated drinking me, but apparently decided I should be part of their army." I muttered. After I remembered Edward, everything came flooding back to me.

"In a way, I'm glad she did. Although, another part of me is angry that I didn't get to change you." Edward mutters back sadly.

"It's really just because you wanted to taste my blood, isn't it?" I tease to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, that's what being a vampire does to you." Edward teases back. I kiss him then, happy that I don't have to hold back, worry about whether or not I'm pushing it too far. "You're friskier now that you're a vampire." Edward comments.

"Well, I don't have to worry about you eating me now." I reply.

The rest of the afternoon is fun, and carefree. Part of me is happy that I'm a vampire now, I mean; I always knew I would be one day. But, I didn't think I would be changed for another few months. I didn't think I'd be so abruptly taken away from Charlie.

"I have an idea." Alice says, coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah?" I ask, maybe a little nervous. Alice doesn't always have the best of ideas. The best of intentions, yes, but not necessarily the best ways to carry out those intentions.

"I know you're upset about not being able to say goodbye to Charlie, but you might feel better if you have some of your stuff." Alice says happily. I do wish I had the things from the time capsule. I only have the picture of Edward. And I'd like a picture of Charlie and I. And of my mother.

"My stuff? But how?" I probably won't be able to get anything.

"Charlie is going to be out tonight, at the police station. So, I say we go through the window of our bedroom and take a couple of things. No one will notice." Alice smiles.

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like such a good idea… I mean, I want to, but…" It does sound quite dodgy. As much as I want some things, I don't want to have to end up explaining to Charlie why I went missing and now have red eyes.

"We'll bring Edward with us. I've seen it." Alice stands up as Edward walks over.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? We don't have to if you don't want to." Edward says, kissing me on the forehead.

"No, I want to." I tell him, and give him a proper kiss.

They tell me it'll look less suspicious if we run there, through the woods. We do just that, and it feels weird but great to be the same as them. And, since I'm a newborn, I'm slightly faster than Alice, and Edward and I are about equal. Which, I can tell annoys him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Alice's plan? And the big reunion? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella:**

"We watched over, everything was fine. No vampires, no anything can near his house." Alice tells us. Emmett and Rosalie are going to be watching him tonight, but since it's daytime we decided we didn't need anyone. He's at the station, though, so he should be safe.

"Good. That's…good. Yeah. I just…I miss him. A lot." I mutter, feeling overwhelmingly sad. Jasper sends me happy vibes, which makes me feel a little better. But not a lot. "Anyway. Enough of the sadness. We need to find out who wants us dead, before we become dead."

"Yes, good point, Bella. Right, so, we know Riley is the leader of the newborns, and a lady with red hair is the leader of him. Then, we have no clue of who the main people are." Diego says. Him, Bree and Fred have agreed to stay with us until all this newborn vampire drama is over. After that…they haven't decided, but a part of me hopes they stay.

"I have reason to believe the redhead is called Victoria. And, I think I know why she's involved." Jasper comments. What? Victoria? Who's Victoria?

"How do you know this?" Fred asks. We're all sat in the living room, but I'm the one sat next to Fred since his repelling powers don't work on me.

"I called up Charlotte and Peter. When I was first changed into a vampire, it was by this woman named Maria. I was part of newborn army, but I was kept on, since I was good at fighting. Anyway, I helped Peter and Charlotte escape, and then escaped to them later. We're good friends, but they drink human blood. I asked if they knew any vampires likely to hurt us, the Cullen's, and they told me about Victoria. Apparently, she used to have a mate. Emphasis on the _used to_. Her mate was killed by Alice's creator. Victoria has been looking at a way to get back at us ever since, but has never been strong enough to do it on her own. My bet is; someone's manipulating her, getting her to do their dirty work, since she's angry with us anyway." Jasper explains.

"Maybe Maria is the one behind this? Maybe she's mad at you about escaping?" Emmett suggests.

"Wait, my creator? What do you know about my creator?" Alice asks, bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"It's not Maria. She was killed about 50 years ago. But, James, Victoria's mate, smelt your blood and, well, wanted you. You were his singer. Anyway, there was another vampire in the centre where you were being kept. He was a vegetarian, like us, and so he protected you. He changed you just before James was about to kill you, but James then was killed by your creator. Victoria, however, arrived at the scene, and killed your creator." Jasper told Alice.

"I'm…I'm glad a finally know a little bit about my past." Alice said, smiling even though tears filled her eyes.

"Anyway, so if it's not Maria, then who?" Edward asked, bringing us back to the original topic.

"That, I don't know. But I do know that it's something one of us have done in our pasts, to cause this person or people to hate us so much." Jasper told us.

"I have no idea what it could be…" Carlisle mutters, while the rest of the Cullen's nod in agreement.

"Well, you've all lived long lives. I'm sure there are many different reasons as to why someone could hate you to create a big army to destroy you." Bree reasons.

"Oh, I phoned the Denali's, as well. They're coming over to try and help us. And even out the numbers if we have to fight." Carlisle tells us.

"Ok, when will they be here?" I ask. I've never actually met the Denali's before, but I heard the Cullen's think of them as extended family.

"Some time tonight, I should think." Carlisle says.

For the rest of the day, the Cullen's sit around, not moving, trying to think about what they could have done. It's hard though, because, like what Bree said, they've all had long lives, and there are many different things they can think of doing.

At the moment I'm lying on the sofa, with my head in Edward's lap. He's stroking my hair rhythmically as he thinks through his memories. It's harder for him, though, as he has everyone else's memories running through his head. We haven't moved positions in over three hours.

"The Denali's will be here in ten minutes." Alice says, seemingly breaking from her trance of memories. Everyone else sits up, and gets themselves ready as soon as they hear that.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, there's a knock at the door. Carlisle answers it, and the Denali's all walk into the living room.

"Wow, you're family has grown since we last saw you, Carlisle." Eleazar says. I know he's Eleazar, since I've been told all their names (Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar), and Eleazar is the only male.

"Ah, yes. Well, this is Bella, Edward's mate. Then we have Bree and Diego, who are mates, and Fred. They were all part of the newborn army, and befriended Bella, so are now on our side." Carlisle goes on to introduce everyone, before explaining the entire situation.

"So, you have no idea would could be responsible for this?" Eleazar confirms.

"Absolutely none." I reply. I see Tanya and Fred talking in the corner, and I have to stifle a laugh. Even without listening in to their conversation, you can easily see that Tanya is flirting with him. I was told by Alice earlier that Tanya, Kate and Irina were the very first succubus'. This means that, as vampires, they seduced men to…yeah, you get the idea. I just find it ironic that Tanya, a succubus that attracts men, is flirting with a man who naturally repels everyone.

"I think I know who's responsible." Eleazar suddenly says. Everyone freezes, and turns to looks at him.

"What? Who?" I all but shout.

"I think it's…"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, for the last time, who do _you_ think it is? :D**

**You'll see if you're right in the next Abnormal Meeting Normal chapter!**

**Review please! :)**

**Oh, and I promise there won't be another really long delay. I've just had such a busy week with going back to school and homework and stuff, but I should have more time this week to write (*fingers crossed*) so the next Abnormal Meeting Normal chapter should be up in the next couple of days!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella:**

Charlie. He's got to be ok. He _has_ to be ok. I couldn't survive if I let anything happen to him. I don't care if I have to tell him about the existence of vampires, just as long as he stays alive.

Right now, I'm feeling pretty murderous. I guess that's a good thing, since some serious fighting is about to happen.

"Emmett said he and Rosalie are in the woods behind your house." Edward tells us all. As soon as we heard the phone call, we fled to my old house, Charlie's house. Edward's listening in to Emmett's thoughts, which is the only way we can communicate.

Once we get to the forest behind my house, I hear crashing, bangs, and screams of agony. It won't be long before humans start getting suspicious, probably.

As we enter the forest, I see vampires shooting around everywhere. I recognise some of the newborns, and begin to feel sorry for them, but I push it down. Yes, they didn't choose this life, but I can't have them hurting any of my family.

Rosalie and Emmett are being overwhelmed with vampires, which leads to Jasper running straight ahead and quickly tearing off people's heads. Right.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward whispers to me.

"Just a little shocked. Keep checking on Charlie, please?" I lower my voice even lower for the last part, and Edward nods in response. We run off into the middle of the fighting then, and it hits me that I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know how to kill people, let alone how to kill a vampire.

Suddenly, a newborn vampire runs at me, so I quickly jump up out of the way. That was too close for comfort.

"Grab their heads and pull, it's that easy!" Jasper shouts at me, and then demonstrates this. There's a loud crunch, a scream from the newborn vampire, and then it's dead.

"O-ok…" I mumble feebly, not wanting to have to kill anyone.

Another newborn charges at me, but I don't have time to dodge this attack. Instead, I'm pinned to the ground. I reach for the head, and manage to grasp both sides. I flip us over, and close my eyes as I tear off the head. I hear the distinct scream, making me quickly release the head of the vampire. That was horrible.

The fighting continues for what feels like hours, but judging by the still black sky, it's probably only been a couple.

"There's only four newborns left now!" Jasper shouts to everyone. After I killed the first newborn, I had to kill another three. All of which were just as bad as the first.

Not focusing enough, I feel a tugging on my arm. I turn, and scream out as I see a newborn trying to tear it off, and very nearly succeeding. Another newborn runs at me from the other side, trapping my head in its vice like grip.

"EDWARD! HELP!" I scream out, but the sound is stopped when the vampire places his hand over my mouth, squeezing it tightly.

Edward runs forward, and the arm around my head tightens.

"Take another step forward and I rip her head off." The vampire hisses at him. Jasper and everyone else come over to us, so I'm guessing the other two newborn vampires have been killed. Surprisingly, I don't feel bad about killing them anymore.

I see Fred, then, who begins to walk forward. I can feel the powerful repulsion he's sending out, but it doesn't affect me. Jasper sees what he's doing and stands behind me, where the two newborns run to when Fred gets too close.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shout, quickly hugging Fred tightly.

"You saved me; I was just returning the favour." Fred replies.

"That's all the newborns gone. It was a good idea we had people watching Charlie, but soon Jane and Alec will work out what's happened, and come after us." Jasper says.

"Ok, should Rose and I keep watching Charlie then?" Emmett asks.

"No, Jasper and I will, you guys need rest." Alice says, then takes Jasper's hand and they both run off.

We all run back to the Cullen house, but I'm still in shock. Everything has just happened so quickly, I just hope Charlie is, and stays, ok.

Everyone piles into the living room, some of us sitting on the floor. It's quite comical to see us all with mud on our clothes and tears in them, but it probably wouldn't be appropriate for me to laugh right now.

"You were so brave before!" Tanya coos at Fred, who just looks down at his feet.

"It was nothing…Bella helped me a lot, I was just returning the favour." Fred mutters shyly. I never thought of Fred as being shy before.

"Well, I think you were brave. You know how you…how you made your repelling power more prominent?" Tanya asks, to which Fred nods. "Does that mean you could, um, turn it down?" Ah, I see where Tanya is going with this.

"I could try." Fred smiles at her.

"Anyway, what are our plans for Jane and Alec?" Emmett asks, bringing us back to more serious matters.

"I say we wait." Carlisle says.

"I agree with you, Carlisle. They're bound to come sooner or later." Eleazar adds.

"Ok, so, we wait. Then what? Fight them? Why don't we just go to the Volturi?" I ask.

"We're not certain yet that they're not involved." Rosalie comments.

"Fine, but I still think we need them." I huff.

After that, some people go off to hunt to regain energy or something like that. Edward comes over to me, and we quickly text Alice asking if everything is ok with Charlie. She says he's fine, just sleeping, which relaxes me a bit.

"Uh, hey, Bella?" Fred says, walking over to Edward and me.

"Yeah?" I reply, looking up to him.

"You know how you offered to let me stay with you and the Cullen's?" I nod, because I remember asking him after we made our great escape.

"May I interrupt? Bella is a Cullen." Edward smirks, kissing me on the cheek.

"Anyway, carry on Fred." I give Edward's arm a light punch.

"So, as much as I would love to stay with you and thank you ever so much for the offer, but I think I'm going to stay with the Denali's." Fred tells me nervously.

"Awww! That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde haired vampire called Tanya, would it?" I grin while Fred shhh's me. I laugh.

"Fine…_maybe_, alright. But I still have to work on the repelling power. If only she had a mental shield like you." Fred sighs.

"I'm sure everything will work out, if it's really meant to be." I try to comfort him.

"Thanks. I'm going to stay until all this stuff is sorted out, though." Fred says before walking off, presumably to find Tanya.

"You know, I'm not a Cullen." I say to Edward, turning around in his arms so I can look at his face.

"I think of you as a Cullen." Edward says to me.

"But my name is Bella _Swan_. I'm still a Swan." I mutter. I wish I was a Cullen. Not that I don't like the name Swan, but I want to be properly a Cullen.

"Marry me, then."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Another cliffhanger! What do you think Bella will say to the proposal? :O**

**Random question; if you got married (or already are) would you keep your surname, take you husbands name, or go double barrel? See, I think I'd take the man's surname :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Oh, and I just got Twitter so...follow me? katywonderland_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella:**

I'm getting married to Edward! Yay! I can't wait…I mean, of course it'll be after everything with Jane and Alec is sorted out, but I still can't wait.

"Edward, Bella, you might want to see this!" Carlisle shouts, so Edward and I run downstairs.

"What is it?" I question, when a note is passed to me.

_Cullen's,  
Well done for competing against the newborn army, we didn't think you'd manage. And, for working out who we are. Still, for obvious reasons, we won't sign the letter, but we know you know who we are.  
Going to Aro, however, isn't the best of ideas. Carlisle, how do you think Aro would feel about you nearly killing his beloved, prized members? Causing him to almost reveal the existence of vampires in saving them.  
Anyway, we'll keep this short. At first, we just wanted Carlisle. Now, however, after an idiot changed a certain Bella Swan, we've decided to get to all of you.  
~J&A_

"Well, I think it proves that it's Jane and Alec. They're anything if subtle." I comment.

"Yes, but what do we do about it?" Edward says.

"I think it's time to go to the Volturi." Eleazar says, and then continues because of the looks we give him. "Aro's known for a long time about Carlisle's past, and hasn't killed him yet. And, I think Aro would like to hear how many rules his 'prized members' have broken."

"That could work." Carlisle says, seeming to be thinking deeply about it.

"So we're going to Italy?" Rosalie confirms.

"Um, is it alright if my sisters and I stay here? It's just; we're not on the best of terms with the Volturi." Tanya says.

"Ok, so if just us Cullen's go then?" Edward says, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Yes, I'll call our private pilot now." Carlisle says, going into the next room to make some calls.

"Tanya, would you mind keeping watch on my dad?" I ask and she nods in response, "And you have a private pilot?" I ask Edward, more than a little shocked.

"He's a vampire…it's just, easier." Edward says, kissing my forehead.

Two hours later and we're sat on the plane on the way to Volterra. Before we took off Carlisle called Aro, telling him about our impending visit. I'm slightly nervous, since it'll be my first time meeting the Volturi.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks me suddenly.

"Oh, um, nothing." I mutter, looking out of the window to see things moving below us.

"Bella, I can tell from Jasper's thoughts that you're nervous." Edward says, holding my hand and giving it a kiss.

"It's just…I'm a little nervous about meeting the Volturi, ok?" I tell him, leaning my head on his chest.

"It'll be fine; they'll love you like I do." Edward says, "Well, not _exactly_ like I do, but you know what I mean." I giggle at Edward before leaning up to kiss him.

"I know what you mean." I tell him, still giggling.

After the however many hours – I got bored of counting them – are over, and we land in Volterra. It seems to be the middle of the night when we land, but it doesn't matter as none of us experience jet lag anyway.

We run through the forests to where the Volturi live, which is apparently in a large, old castle. Which makes me even more nervous. Wait, I need to calm nerves otherwise Jasper will tell on me to Edward. Damn Jasper. I wonder if there's a way of expanding my shield or something to stop Jasper from manipulating my emotions.

When we reach the front gates to the castle, Carlisle says his name and that he would like to see Aro, Caius and Marcus immediately. A woman comes to the door, a vampire woman, and escorts us through the castle and into a room which appears to be in the heart of the building.

"Ah, Carlisle, we see your coven has grown." The man in the middle of the three seats announces, "Hello, dear, I'm Aro, and on my right is my brother Caius, and on my left is my other brother Marcus." I smile at them, since I have no idea what the proper greeting is for rulers of vampires, "May I have a hold of your hand?" Aro asks.

I look to Edward, who nods with a little grin on his face, so I put my palm into Aro's open hand. Is something supposed to happen?

Aro looks a bit angry, and I'm scared I'm doing something wrong or something.

"How is that possible?" Aro asks, making me even more confused.

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention? Bella is a mental shield." Edward grins, almost cockily, and leans over to kiss my forehead. Wha…

"I'm sorry, does someone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Aren't we meant to be discussing Jane and Alec, not discussing what power I have?

"My dear, I can read every person's thought simply by skin to skin contact, but I couldn't read anything from you." Aro explains.

"Oh, right." I give Edward a glare, since he did that on purpose just to piss off Aro.

"So, that's quite a talent you have there, Bella. And, I'm guessing by the redness of your eyes you are a newborn." Aro assumes.

"Yes, that would be correct." I confirm for him.

"Anyway, Aro, we're here to talk about some trouble we've been having recently." Carlisle says, getting back on topic.

"And what trouble would that be?" Aro asks Carlisle.

"In our area a newborn army has been created, with the purpose to dispose of our family." Carlisle explains.

"Do you know who the people responsible are?" Aro asks.

"Yes, we believe Jane and Alec are behind it." This causes a gasp from Aro and his two brothers.

"As in, _our_ Jane and Alec?" Aro sounds incredibly shocked by this.

"We even received this letter, signed J&A." Carlisle hands Aro the letter, who quickly reads it.

"They've been missing for a couple of months, but we hadn't been too worried…Now, though, creating a newborn army?" Aro says, sounding stunned, "It's a bit coincidental that you, Bella, have been created around a similar time to that of the newborn army."

"That's because a vampire, Victoria, changed me, not knowing who I was." I inform him.

"So, the Cullen's rescued you and you became Edward's mate?" Aro asks.

"No, I was with Edward before. This Victoria lady didn't realise I was Edward's mate, and so changed me." I explain to him.

"Edward, so you were with a human when you were a vampire?" What's the big deal?

"Yes, yes I was." Edward nods, not looking as cocky as before.

"But you know one of the vampire laws is that we are not permitted to reveal our true nature to humans." Aro warns him.

"Look, another one of your laws is that you're not allowed to create newborn armies, which is a much worse crime to commit than just a vampire revealing to _one_ person. Anyway, prove that he told me. Oh, wait, you can't because you can't read my mind." I huff, getting annoyed with Aro and how he keeps going off topic.

Judging by the looks I'm receiving, I probably shouldn't have done that.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the Volturi so far? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella:**

Flexing his muscles, squaring his shoulders and eyeing his opponent, Edward gets ready to attack Emmett. We've been practising all day and night at fighting, and Jasper tells us there has been some improvement. Right now, though, I'm ogling Edward.

Edward anticipates all of Emmett's moves, while Emmett uses his strength to try and win. I get worried when Emmett's about to tackle Edward, then suddenly it's as if there's a wall blocking Emmett from attacking Edward.

"What just happened?" Emmett asks, looking puzzled.

"Bella…" Jasper trails off, looking at me like I'm supposed to know.

"I didn't do anything!" I quickly tell him, though I'm still receiving looks.

"You were worried before it happened," Jasper says.

"Only that Edward might get hurt," I explain.

"Babe, I can totally beat Emmett in a fight," Edward smirks confidently.

"What have I said about you saying 'babe'?" I ask him.

"You know how Edward can't read your mind?" Jasper asks me, so I nod. "I think you might be able to project that, and have a physical shield as well."

"Really? But how can I do it without even realising?" I ask anyone in general.

"My, my, what a talented young vampire we have," Aro says excitedly.

"You were probably trying to protect Edward," Jasper summaries.

"But you weren't in any _real_ danger," Emmett huffs, looking at Edward.

"Maybe we should focus on improving Bella's gifts, then. They could be of great use to counteract Jane and Alec's gifts," Aro suggests.

"What gifts do they have?" I ask, a little worried.

"Jane can make anyone feel unimaginable pain, and Alec can debilitate all of one's senses," Aro explains to me.

"Oh, so if I could project the shield I could protect everyone?" I understand what he means now.

"Edward, Jasper and Bella, follow me," Aro demands, walking off.

Confused, we three follow him through the corridors in the Volturi palace, until we arrive at what looks like a training room. It's large, made of marble and looks to have a few cracks in the wall. There isn't any furniture in the room, it's completely bare.

"To improve your gift, you'll need an incentive – Edward – and someone to attack him – Jasper. I've helped all the people in the Volturi who have gifts improve them, and so I'll be here to encourage you," Aro explains.

For the next two days we all pretty much stay in the room, though Jasper changes to Emmett sometimes. We have to take a break for me to go hunting, since trying over and over again to expand my shield becomes mentally draining.

I do seem to be getting better, the incentive of Edward definitely working. He keeps sending me pleading looks to try and stop whoever is attacking him. Aro told them not to hold back, which worries me further.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asks.

"Mentally drained. But I want to keep going. We _have_ to stop Jane and Alec," I tell him firmly, defiantly.

"We can stop them if you're too tired. You need to hunt and rest," Edward tells me.

"I only hunted yesterday," I remind him.

"But you've been using so much energy on this," Edward points out.

"Fine," I sigh reluctantly, "we'll go hunting again, if you insist," I tell him.

He speaks briefly with Aro, who agrees I need rest and blood, and then we're running off into the forest. We take down bears, deer's, and mountain lions, filling ourselves completely.

Returning to the Volturi palace, we go to one of the guest rooms and lie on the bed together. This is the first time in weeks we've been completely alone together. It feels nice, relaxing, a stark contrast to the stress we've all been through.

"I'm glad I have you with me through this," Edward says, breaking the silence. Not that I mind.

"I'm glad I'm here. But why exactly?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Because you make me happier and calmer. And I can't wait to marry you," Edward says, kissing my cheek and neck.

"I can't wait either," I tell him, lying on my side so that I can properly kiss him.

"Hopefully all this mess will be over quickly, and we can go back to our peaceful lives," Edward sighs, brushing some hair away from my face.

I scoot closer to him on the bed, so close our bodies were touching each other, our faces right in front of each other. I notice Edward's stopped breathing and so do I. We're so close but I still feel that we're not close enough.

"Bella," Edward breathes out, resting his hand on my hip.

Instead of speaking, I just lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back; at first seeming a little shocked at my force however he soon kisses me back, kissing me deeply. I reach for his shirt, intending to take it off, but he stops me.

"Why?" I question, pulling back a little. I thought he wanted me like that?

"You forget I grew up in a different time than you," Edward tells me.

"I don't understand," I mumble, backing away further in embarrassment.

"When I grew up, it was unheard of to have sex before marriage, and it wouldn't be frowned upon to kiss – like we just did – before being married, as well," Edward explains, sitting up and pulling me closer to him.

"So you don't want me?" I ask, not choosing to look at him.

"Of course I want you. It's just, that's one thing that's stuck with me. No sex before marriage," Edward says to me.

"Ok," I tell him, looking up into his eyes.

"Ok?" Edward repeats, looking confused.

"I want you, but not just in a physical way. I love you, and if you want to wait until after marriage, I'm fine with that," I tell him honestly, kissing him chastely.

"Really? I thought you might protest a bit more," Edward chuckles, hugging me to him.

"You must think lowly of me," I reply in mock offense.

"No, of course not. But I am _very_ excited for our marriage," Edward raises his eyebrows, showing me the true meaning behind his words.

"How d'you fancy getting married tomorrow?" I joke, kissing him again.

Edward just rolls his eyes at me, laying us back on the bed together. I will admit – albeit reluctantly – that Edward was right when he said I needed to just rest and relax. I definitely feel more energised, and ready to fight.

I don't know how long we lie there, a few hours maybe, just talking about normal things, like life back in Forks. We've heard from the Denali's that Charlie is still safe, and no vampires have visited him. I'm immensely thankful for this, as I don't know what I'd do if I found out Charlie wasn't safe.

Suddenly, there's a knock on our door, but the person doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, Alice bursts into the room, a look of worry evident on her face.

"Jane and Alec are coming."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of that cliffhanger? :O**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter in Abnormal Meeting Normal up next weekend *fingers crossed***

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella:**

The fight was…indescribable. I'm not even sure I knew how much power I possessed, everything just seemed to come naturally.

I was filled with adrenaline, lying to Jane easily. Alice warned me when I first entered to room that she'd bring up Charlie, so I was somewhat prepared.

Once they were killed though, the adrenaline left almost as soon as it came. I felt…drained. Can vampires feel drained? Everyone was smiling, happy and relieved that they're gone for good. I feel happy too, but the feeling of exhaustion is overpowering.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asks me.

I turn to face him, and try to find words. But I'm too exhausted to think, to speak.

It all happens so fast, but soon I feel myself falling to the ground. My eyes close of their own accord, too tired to stay open. The last thing I feel is the hard ground, before the world goes black.

*********NMA*********

Still, everything is black. I'm not dreaming – I don't think it's possible for me to dream – but I'm not aware of my surroundings, either. I'm just left alone with my thoughts, not being able to move.

Initially, I was scared. Now, however, I just think about happier things. Like Edward. _Cue dreamy mental sigh…_ In my head I plan out our wedding. There's nothing better to do.

I decide I want to get married in Forks. Possibly at the Cullen's house? Other than that, I don't have any more requirements. I'd quite like to have Rosalie and Alice as bridesmaids. Oh, and Bree! I wonder if Diego and Fred would want to come to the wedding, too. And the Denali's.

Maybe Fred would ask Tanya as his date?

And-

"_Alice, I can hear her!"_ Edward, I think, exclaims. Wait, is this a dream? No. It can't be. Vampires can't dream. Or sleep, for that matter.

"_Hear what? She isn't speaking!"_ Alice snaps back. Maybe I'm becoming more aware of my surroundings.

"_Her thoughts, genius!"_ Edward huffs. What? He can hear what I'm thinking? How? Did I lose my power? Does this mean he can hear me right now? _"Yes, Bella, I can hear you,"_ Edward chuckles.

Holy shit! Does that mean he's heard _everything_ since I blacked out? I hope to god he hasn't.

"_Yes, I have heard everything,"_ Edward replies, then kisses my hand. I can feel it?

_Have you made any physical contact with me before?_ I ask Edward silently.

"_Yes, I have. Haven't you felt it?"_ Edward asks.

_No…_ Even my thoughts are confused.

I try stretching my fingers, gasping when I can move them. Then gasping again realising that I can gasp. My eyes suddenly open as I take in my surroundings. I'm…back in Forks?

"Edward!" I shout, tugging on his shirt and pulling him down to me so that I can kiss him properly.

"Bella…I can't hear you anymore," Edward says, pulling back from me a bit.

"We're in Forks. How long was I out?" I demand, ignoring Edward's comment for now.

"A week. I was scared, Bella, so scared," Edward gently touches my face, leaning down to kiss me with less haste than before.

"Holy s-sugar," I catch myself. "Did I move at all?" I question.

"No. No breathing, no heart beats…nothing," Edward sighs, sitting next to me on the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"Could you hear me the entire time?" I ask, feeling as though I'd be blushing right now if I could.

"Only when you started thinking about our wedding," Edward grins.

"It was just to pass the time," I glare at him.

Carlisle enters the room, so I explain how I've been feeling the past week. I can't believe I was unconscious for an entire week…

In the end, we all agree that I just exerted too much power without much previous training. That shouldn't be an issue again, though, as I don't plan on defeating anyone else anytime soon. However, none of us know why Edward could hear me sometimes.

"Is Charlie ok?" I ask suddenly, remembering my father.

"He's fine. A little sad about your disappearance, though," Carlisle explains.

"I want to see him," I demand.

"What?" That'd be Edward. Sounding a mixture of angry and shocked.

"I…I need to see him. Just once more. Depart on better terms," I plead with everyone.

"Bella, you're still a newborn. He'd notice changes in you," Carlisle explains wearily.

"Please. I can explain – without telling him everything – that I have to leave," I beg desperately. "Just one last time. Just to say goodbye."

"No, you can't risk it," Edward states, before stalking off.

I guess it's my time to appeal to Carlisle.

"Bella, I'd love to let you, but it's too risky," Carlisle says.

I sigh, already regretting what I'm about to do. "If you don't let me invite my dad over here, I'll go to his house."

"Bella, are you _crazy_?" Edward fumes, storming back into the room.

"I don't want to go behind all your backs, but-"

"Then don't!" Edward shouts, interrupting me.

Jasper suddenly runs into the room, obviously here to calm down Edward. A soothing feeling washes over all of us, but Edward still looks tense.

"If you love me, you'd-" Edward begins. This time _I_ cut him off.

"You want to make me happy, right?" Edward nods in response. "I'm forever going to regret not being able to say goodbye to my dad. I don't want to go against you, but if you're going to stop me seeing him, I'll have to," I explain to Edward and everyone else.

"I understand, Bella," Carlisle says, smiling at me. "I'll call him now." Carlisle walks out of the room, and as soon as he's gone, Edward drags me off up to his room.

"We need to go hunting," Edward states flatly, not even looking at me.

I mutter words of annoyance under my breath, glaring at him. Clearly he doesn't see how much this is effecting me, how much I've missed my dad.

"I can manage hunting on my own," I remind Edward, rolling my eyes. He still follows me. "Oh, I get it," I turn to face him, glaring even more than before now. "You think I'm going to run off to my father or something, don't you?"

"It's just a precaution," Edward replies calmly.

"I'll go with Alice then." As soon as I've said that, Alice is standing in the hallway with us. She must've seen that.

"Why not me?" Edward asks, crossing his arms.

"With the mood you're in, I'd rather not be around you," I tell him simply.

"I'm just concerned," Edward tries to reason with me.

"If you were concerned you'd speak calmly with me, not just shout," I inform him, beginning to walk away with Alice.

I'm stopped walking by Edward grabbing my arm. He looks at Alice in a pleading way, who takes the hint and leaves. I don't want her to leave though.

"I am concerned Bella. I'm scared that after this meeting, you'll want to see him again," Edward tells me.

"No. This is just a final chance to say goodbye. The chance I never had before." I feel my eyes well with tears, even though they can't fall.

Edward pulls me tightly against him, wrapping his arms around me, just holding me. I sob in his arms, needing to feel his comfort.

"I love you, so much, sweetheart, I was only trying to help," Edward murmurs into my hair, planting soft kisses.

"Please let me see him, please don't be angry," I beg, clinging to him.

"Shhh, I'm not angry, just concerned," Edward coos softly, rubbing circles on my back.

Once I managed to calm down, Edward takes me hunting. We take down deer and bears, Edward making sure I'm completely full before going back. In the end, I have to plead with him to let me stop draining animals.

Carlisle informs us that my dad will come to the house in about half an hour, so everyone apart from the Cullen's and I leave. I pace around Edward's room, thinking of what I'm going to say. I can't tell him the truth about me, but I still need to explain why I won't be able to see him again.

Alice gives me some brown contact lenses to wear, but there'll still be differences that my father will notice. The pale skin, how much more beautiful I've become. Hopefully he'll ignore those things, and focus on being happy to see me.

A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts, and I'm tempted to run – vampire speed – downstairs. However, I restrain myself, to practise walking and acting more human.

"Why have you called me over, Carlisle?" I hear the gruff voice of my father ask. He sounds like he's been crying recently.

"Because of me," I speak up, descending the last of the stairs. It's hard to keep from running over to him and hugging him tightly. I'd probably hurt him.

"Bells?" My dad asks, disbelief on his face. "Is that you?" he confirms, sounding close to tears.

"Yes, dad, it's me," I choke out, tears welling in my eyes.

"You've been hear the whole time?" Now he sounds angry and hurt.

"There's a lot of things I need to explain," I begin nervously.

"We can talk at home," Dad says.

"I can't. I…I can't go home with you, dad. Please, just hear me out?" I beg, leading him into the Cullen's living room. He reluctantly follows me, sitting opposite me on a sofa. This is harder than I thought it'd be. Not because of his scent – the thought of hurting him hasn't even crossed my mind – but it's hurting me emotionally.

"What's going on, Bells?" My dad asks.

"There are a lot of things you don't know. Up until a few months ago, I didn't know these things existed either. I'm probably not making much sense, but I can't tell you everything. For your safety, you can't know." I pause for a moment, carefully watching my dad's reaction.

"You're scaring me, Bells," Dad comments warily. "You seem…different," he adds, looking at me carefully.

"I wish I could tell you dad, but I can't. I've undergone some changes, changes that mean I have to move," I tell him carefully.

"Move? Where to?" My dad asks, looking hurt and upset.

"I can't say that, either. I just want you to know that I'm alive and well. And I'm happy. I want you to be happy, too," I smile, walking over and sitting next to him.

"How can I be happy when my baby girl's leaving me?" My dad asks, a few tears escaping.

"Don't cry, dad, please don't cry."

"These changes you've undergone. You're…you're not completely human anymore, are you?" I'm surprised my dad managed to figure this out. But, I should have known.

I shake my head to answer his question. "After today, I won't be able to see you again. But I'll send letters, every week. Always remember I love you, and mum." I take his hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

"You're really happy?" My dad confirms.

"So happy. I'm gonna miss you, you know?" I wrap my arms around my dad, hugging him not too tightly.

We talk about random things for the next hour, prolonging our time together. Of course I'll miss my father, but this is something I have to do. I was being serious when I said it was safer this way.

The final goodbyes are emotional. I promise to send letters regularly, but warn that my address might change a lot. He accepts this; just happy he got a final goodbye with me. I'm happy, too.

After he leaves, I ask Alice if she can regularly check in on him with her visions, to make sure he's doing ok. Then, Edward holds me again, when I break down in his arms.

"You did brilliantly, love. You were right, a final goodbye was a good idea," Edward tells me, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I whisper, thanking him not just for his words, but for everything.

I can't imagine my life without him anymore.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella and Charlie's farewell? :') I got pretty emotional writing that part.**

**So, this story is nearing the end. I expect around 2 or 3 more chapters, about. It'll be sad to end this story :(**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23 (changed my twitter! check my profile for more about that :D)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last chapter :') ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella:**

We had our late night dip in the ocean, so now we're both currently in the bath, washing off the sea water.

"Mrs Cullen, you're indescribable," Edward compliments, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mr Cullen, you're insatiable," I reply, looking over my shoulder at him and smirking.

"Can you blame me?" Edward grins, his hands roaming my body.

I roll my eyes, leaning back against his chest.

We finish our bath, wrap towels around ourselves and move into the bedroom to get changed. I unzip my suitcase and gasp when I see what's inside.

"What is it…oh," Edward says, running over to me. He reaches inside the suitcase and picks out some underwear – that _Alice_ has packed – and holds it in front of me. "I think you should wear this set today," Edward comments, handing me the bra and panty set.

I chuckle and drop my towel, intending to put on the underwear. Edward, however, has other ideas.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy," Edward groans.

I just smirk at him, pulling on the panties and picking up the bra. I do up the clasp and fit it on, then turn to see if Edward's dressed.

He isn't, still just in his towel and watching my movements. I chuckle lightly, walking slowly over to where he's standing. I reach forward and wrap my hands around his waist, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"I love you," Edward hums against my lips, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against him.

"I love you too," I reply, resting my head on his chest.

"You do realise I'm never going to want to leave this island, right?" Edward teases, hands sliding down my back to cup my ass.

"I feel the same," I tell him.

Before I realise what's happening, Edward has removed my panties and bra, and has me pushed up against the wall. I pull off his towel and throw it across the room, and then wrap my legs around his bare waist.

"I need you," Edward breaths out, his lips attaching themselves to my neck. I move my hips to grind against him, feeling him hard and pressing against me.

"Edward," I whimper. At this, he moves his hips and thrusts inside me, causing me to gasp at the feeling.

Edward moves hard and fast, going deep inside me. I moan and whimper and clench around him, loving this feeling.

"Love you, Edward," I breathe out, needing to tell him.

"Love you, too, Bella, so much," Edward's voice has turned husky as he continually pounds into me.

Suddenly, Edward moves us away from the wall and lies me on the desk in the bedroom, his cock still inside me. He begins moving once more, his hands palming my breasts and pinching my nipples. I clench down on him harder, feeling the coil building in my abdomen.

"Are you close?" Edward grits out, going impossibly faster.

It feels incredibly.

I just nod in response, unable to form words to answer his question.

"Edward!" I shout out as I tighten around him, my orgasm crashing through me. I lie back on the desk as the pleasure keeps coming, and Edward keeps moving.

"Can I come on you?" Edward asks, slowing slightly.

"Yes," I whimper in reply, turned on beyond belief.

Edward pulls out of me completely then, pumping his cock rapidly with his hand before streams of come pulse out and land on my stomach and breasts. Edward stares intently at my naked form, his eyes fixated on my breasts.

A small, lopsided grin forms on his face as he leans over to give me a sweet kiss. I sit up on the end of the desk, feeling a silly smile form on my own face.

"You're incredible," Edward groans, wrapping his arms around me. "Incredibly kinky," he adds with a wink.

"You're one to talk," I reply, kissing along his collarbone. "We should probably go get a shower." Edward sighs heavily at this, gently pressing his lips against mine.

"Only if we'll have more sex later," Edward compromises.

"Oh, of course," I giggle, pushing him away a bit so that I can stand up. "We should probably go hunting, too," I tell him, walking off to the bathroom.

I don't have to look behind me to know he's following. His hands are on my ass, following me to the shower cubicle.

I turn on the water and step inside, Edward stepping in with me. The small space means Edward and I have to stand close together, not that he seems to mind.

I'm pushed back against the wall, through the spray of water, so that my stomach gets cleaned. Edward leans down and kisses me, his tongue moving in sync with mine. I reach up and thread my fingers through his wet hair, light massaging his scalp.

"You drive me crazy, Bella," Edward groans, moving his hips to show me exactly how I'm driving him crazy.

Needless to say, we spend the next half an hour in the shower, most of the time not spent cleaning.

After our shower, when we're both fully dressed, we decide to go out hunting. Edward drives us away from the island, to a forest on the mainland. Along the way, Edward tells me about all of the animals there are in the forest. Deer's, bears, mountain lions, foxes…

I can feel the venom building in my throat.

As we enter the forest, Edward and I go into hunting mode. I begin running, vampire speed, towards where I smell a bear. I scale a tree, looking down into a small clearing where three bears are present.

I sniff the air one last time, the tempting scent filling my nose. I launch myself at the first, large brown bear, who's not anticipating my attack. I quickly drain this bear, and the next, and then move on to the last. I have to chase after him, since he saw what happened to the others and ran.

It doesn't take long for me to catch up to the bear, quickly pinning him to the ground. His paws try to push me off and claw at my arms, but to no avail. I hold his head to the side and pierce his neck with my razor sharp teeth, draining his blood.

I think bears are my favourites.

I chuck his carcass into a nearby river, before moving on to my next prey. I move through the forest slowly, cautiously, smelling for new animals.

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me from behind, causing me to let out a loud, high pitched squeal. Lips attach themselves to my neck as the arms hold me tightly against the body.

"Do you know how hot you are when you hunt?" Edward murmurs in my ear, gently nibbling on my lobe.

"Did you actually hunt, or were you just watching me?" I ask, turning around in his arms to see my handsome husbands face.

"A bit of both," he replies, grinning sheepishly.

"Come on, let's hunt some more before heading back to the island," I suggest, giving Edward a chaste kiss.

We run off and track down some deer, draining many of them. Both of us are completely satisfied after that, so we decide to head back soon.

"This place is really beautiful," I comment, looking down at the river.

"Forks will just seem dull in comparison," Edward replies, chuckling lightly.

"About Forks…are we going to have to move?" I ask Edward.

"Yes, most probably. I wonder where this time…" Edward trails off in thought.

"I'd quite like to go to Alaska," I tell him, smiling lightly.

"Alaska, huh?" Edward raises an eyebrow.

"Lots of bears there, right?" I laugh, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Is that the only reason?" Edward laughs along with me. "We'd be closer to the Denali's that way. We'll have to suggest it to Carlisle."

"I'd like that," I smile over to him.

After our hunting we head back to the island, to make the most of our time alone together. With everything that's happened recently – between Jane and Alec, the newborn army and my father – it's nice to have time alone together.

It's peaceful.

I think back to when I'd used his picture for comfort, talking to his face and letting out all of my worries. Now, it's even better. It's better than talking to a picture. Edward just gets me, and understands me so well.

"I love you," I tell him, kissing his soft, red lips. He smiles in response, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too," he replies, pulling me onto his lap.

I kiss him again, this time pressing my lips against his harder, but still gently. I slowly begin to unbutton his shirt, and push it off his shoulders. I pull back a little to admire my husband's naked chest, my hands softly running over his muscles.

Edward slips his hands under my top, carefully pulling it up and off my body. I watch as a look of lust overwhelms his face, his eyes darkening as he drinks me in. I've got used to his close scrutiny, a thing I now revel in. Soon my bra is almost removed, Edward's hands replacing the material. My nipples harden, much to Edward's delight.

"I love your body," Edward murmurs, his one hand resting on my hip.

Next he moves on to my shorts, unbuttoning them and sliding them down my legs.

"I love your legs," Edward carries on, grazing his hands over my smooth legs. "I love your hair," he adds as his fingers thread through my hair, pulling my face to his. "I love your lips," Edward whispers, just gently brushing his lips over mine.

Our naked chests touch, causing a sensation of shivers to ricochet down my body. Edward smirks, grabbing onto my hips and moving me over his lap. I moan at the feeling, rolling my hips over his lap.

I reach down and unbuckle his belt, pulling off his trousers and boxers. Edward lifts his hips to help me, his cock springing free. My hand wraps around him, moving up and down his shaft. But only slowly.

"I…I love your hands," Edward moans out, momentarily closing his eyes.

I lean forward and kiss down his chest, reaching lower and lower. Soon, my mouth is just above the tip of his cock. I kiss the tip, causing Edward's eyes to flash open and lock with mine.

"I love your mouth," Edward groans as I take him fully in my mouth. I can't fit all of him in – he's so big – so I use my hand at the bottom. Edward regularly moans and hums in approval, so I keep with my actions.

Occasionally, Edward's hips buck when I take him particularly deep down my throat. I love it, all of it. I keep my mouth on him even when he warns me he's close. Right before he comes, I look up at him, watching his face as he falls apart.

Streams of come shoot down my throat, Edward's hips thrusting upwards as he comes. I lick him clean as he comes down from his high, a lazy, lopsided smile on his face.

He's pretty damn adorable post-coital.

"I love your tongue," Edward winks, taking me in his arms again.

"Thank you. For everything," I tell him, burying my face in his neck.

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Edward chuckles, arms tightening around me.

I reply by kissing and nibbling on his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair. His hands go to the top of my panties, his fingers hooking through the material and dragging them down my legs.

I gasp in shock and pleasure when I feel Edward's fingers on me, spreading around the wetness. One finger pushes inside me, moving slowly in and out.

"Does it turn you on to pleasure me?" Edward whispers huskily in my ear. I can do nothing but moan in response. "Does it turn you on when you suck my cock?"

I moan out loudly, loving to hear dirty words fall from Edward's mouth. For a man who very rarely swears, he sure as hell knows how to talk dirty.

Another finger is pushed inside me, both moving faster. I moan and hunt out Edward's mouth, kissing him and thrusting my tongue inside his mouth. He adds a third finger and moves them faster, the kiss obviously driving him crazy.

The kiss breaks, so I lean away and throw my head back in pleasure. Edward's mouth moves to my breasts, kissing along them until he reaches my nipples, and his thumbs begins rubbing small circles on my clit.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry out, arching into him, needing more. I'll always want more.

Suddenly, with Edward's fingers moving at an inhumanely fast pace, my orgasm crashes through me. I clench down and let out a loud cry of Edward's name. His fingers gradually slow, prolonging the orgasm.

I whimper when his fingers leave me and collapse into him. His one hand holds my chin and tilts my head up so that I'm looking at him. A short, surprisingly chaste kiss is place on my lips, making my smile grow.

"Watching my girl fall apart in my arms will never get old," Edward tells me, pulling me closer.

I feel his cock pressing against my stomach, rock hard. I try to subtly move to position myself over him, but he, of course, notices.

"You should rest," Edward advises, pushing me away slightly.

"I want this," I protest fairly. "I want to feel your cock inside me," I add, rather unfairly. He loves me dirty talking almost as much as I love him dirty talking.

"Fuck, Bella…" Edward growls, dark eyes darkening even more.

"Exactly," I smirk, rubbing myself against him.

"Bella," Edward grits out, a warning.

I ignore his supposed warning, lifting my hips slightly so the tip of his cock is pressing against my opening. The come from my previous orgasm coats his cock, earning me further groans from Edward.

Whilst Edward's eyes are fixed on where we're nearly joined, I sink down on him. Edward growls while I hiss at the feeling, pausing slightly when Edward's fully inside me. I begin moving up and down, fairly quickly, watching Edward watch me.

His eyes are fixated on my chest, on my breasts that are bouncing up and down due to my movements. I move faster to make my breasts bounce even more, something Edward definitely notices.

Edward responds by rubbing my clit, causing pleasure to shoot through me. As I move faster so does Edward's hands, both of us rapidly approaching release. I clamp down on Edward – something I've learnt drives him crazy – and speed up slightly.

"I'm close…" Edward groans out, hips thrusting up to meet mine.

I feel my orgasm quickly approach and then ripple through me, the pleasure causing me to clamp down on him once more. This causes Edward to orgasm, his eyes meeting mine as I feel his cock swell before releasing streams of come inside me.

Once again I collapse on Edward's chest, him still deep inside me. I sneak at glance at Edward's face and see him staring down intently at me. I smile, suddenly shy, and kiss his cheek.

"You're perfect, Bella. I don't know how I ended up with someone so amazing, but I'm so incredibly happy I have you in my life now. I hope you realise I'm never letting you go," Edward says, his arms holding me as if to emphasise this.

"And I hope you realise I feel the same," I reply, my vision clouding with tears.

Our lips meet in a chaste, loving kiss, both of us expressing all our unsaid feelings.

We've both found our other halves.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the final chapter? :)**

**The epilogue will be posted on Abnormal Meeting Normal, probably some time next week**

**Review please one last time! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


End file.
